Once Upon A Time: Cold Reunion
by Llamaface613
Summary: AU where Elsa and Anna's parents survive the storm that killed them. Realizing her errors, Gerda frees Ingrid from the urn and brings her back to Arendelle in hopes of reconciliation for betraying her years ago. An alternate retelling of the show's "Frozen" events where Gerda and Ingrid reunite but in an unhappy way. Storybrooke will be ignored here. I don't own OUAT or Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS A "WHAT IF" FROM THE FIRST HALF OF SEASON 4 OF ONCE UPON A TIME. THE EVENTS OF STORYBROOKE WILL BE IGNORED HERE AS IT'S A PREQUEL OR MID-QUEL TO "OUAT" AND "FROZEN", WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.**

 **RATHER THAN DYING IN THE STORM INCIDENT THAT TOOK THEIR LIVES IN THE FILM AND SHOW, ELSA AND ANNA'S PARENTS SURVIVE AND TRY TO SET THINGS RIGHT WITH THEIR FAMILY AND ONE OF THE FIRST THINGS DONE HERE WILL BE GERDA EMBARKING ON A PERSONAL MISSION TO FREE INGRID FROM HER IMPRISONMENT AND WANTING TO MAKE AMENDS WITH HER FOR PUTTING HER IN THERE.**

 **AFTER INGRID'S HISTORY IN THE SHOW'S FLASHBACK SCENES REVEALED WHY INGRID WAS THE WAY SHE WAS DURING HER TIME IN STORYBROOKE AND THAT SHE WASN'T ALWAYS EVIL, I'VE WONDERED WHAT THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF INGRID WERE FREED EARLY BY GERDA INSTEAD OF HOW SHE WAS RELEASED IN THE SHOW AND HOW A REUNION BETWEEN THEM WOULD PLAY OUT. I'VE NEVER FOUND ANY FANFICS THAT TELL THAT SO HERE'S HOW I THINK IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED.**

 **WILL CONTAIN PLENTY OF HURT AT FIRST AS IT IS A SAD AND ANGUISH-TYPE STORY, SO HAVE A BOX OF TISSUES READY AND PREPARE TO CRY LIKE HELL ON YOUR DEATHBEDS.**

* * *

Queen Gerda and her husband King Agnarr, the rulers of Arendelle, landed on the shores of the land that would lead them to Misthaven and after some traveling and with some negotiating with Rumpelstiltskin, a dealer, they found the one item they came all this way for: a star-like object that was said to grant a single wish to its user.

The royal couple had intended to use it to get rid of their eldest daughter's ice magic abilities. They believed they were doing the right thing and with the power of their new wishing star, Elsa would finally be normal like everyone else and the royal family can open themselves to society like before, something that ended because of Elsa's powers which caused an accident that almost killed their youngest daughter Anna.

As they were leaving back to the ship, Gerda stopped suddenly with a look of worry etched on her face.

"Gerda, my dear. What troubles you?" Agnarr asked.

Gerda didn't answer him because she was in deep thought and having second thoughts about what they were doing. Something told her that what they were planning to do was wrong.

"Gerda?" her husband asked again.

"What are we doing?" she muttered.

"Gerda? Are you alright?" her husband asked again.

"We got the item that will strip Elsa of her magic." she said.

"Yes, that was the purpose of this journey and soon our daughter will be normal like Anna and-" the king began to say before Gerda cut him off.

"No, this is not right!" Gerda snapped. She calmed down and explained why.

"What we are trying to do is take away the one thing that makes Elsa special and we have no right to do that to her. Her powers are who she is and it should be embraced, not condemned or feared at all. This mission of ours is all just so she can fit in with society and it was selfish of us to do. Elsa _was_ a part of society the whole time and all we did was push her away from everyone and Anna." said Gerda.

"Gerda, are you having second thoughts about our task?"

"Yes and it disturbs me greatly."

Gerda lowered her head in shame and her husband put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"You wish to abandon our quest and allow our Elsa to keep her magic?"

"I do. There is nothing bad about our daughter's abilities. I want to head home now and forget this whole thing never happened."

"Okay."

Now no longer wanting to use the star to wish away Elsa's magic, the married man and woman walked back to their ship.

During the walk, Gerda suddenly remembered something else.

"Dear, I have something to tell you. It is something I have never, ever told anyone about before."

"What is it?"

"You, Elsa and Anna are not the only family I had."

The king was confused. "What do you mean we were not the only family you had?"

"I mean, before I met you and had our daughters, I had other relatives."

"You have other relatives? Who are they?"

"Besides my parents, I had two sisters. Their names were Ingrid and Helga. I was the youngest, Helga was the middle and Ingrid was the eldest who was also the true heir to Arendelle. They were kind and beautiful and like our daughters before the accident that changed our lives, we enjoyed being around each other and lived happy lives."

Gerda told her husband about her past with Helga and Ingrid, the good times and closeness they shared, their discovery of Ingrid's own ice magic (making the king stunned to hear that Elsa was not the only one with similar magic) when they were close to being kidnapped by an unnamed man who wanted to sell them for financial gain until Ingrid stopped him with her ice powers to save them, their upbringing to womanhood and Ingrid's fear of her own magic which was settled whenever Gerda and Helga reminded her that they still loved her.

Then Gerda came to the tragic part where their happy times ended when Helga died from Ingrid's magic and Gerda sealed Ingrid away because of that. It was a natural reaction at first from the horrific display of events, but today and over the years, Gerda began to question her actions and felt she may have damaged her relationship with Ingrid, which she was most certain was true and was thinking that she was doing the same thing with Elsa.

Gerda ended her story with a look of sorrow on her face.

"So you had two sisters and one of them had magic similar to Elsa?"

"Yes."

"Do all of Arendelle know about them?"

"Not anymore. After sealing Ingrid away, I paid a visit to Pabbie and asked that he erase Ingrid and Helga from the memories of everyone who had seen or heard of them. I never told him my reason for my request, but he sensed that something was wrong. He agreed to grant my wish, but he warned me that a price would come from doing it. I felt that what happened with my sisters was the price, but I had no idea then that this price he spoke about would eventually be in the form of our eldest daughter being born with ice powers like Ingrid. I am the sole reason Elsa has magic."

Agnarr was about to say something, but was cut off by his wife.

"When Ingrid was around, I swore to always love her and be there for her as did Helga after Ingrid believed that nobody would accept her and would only see her as a monster because of her abilities. But I now realize that when I placed Ingrid in that urn on the day Helga died, I became the very thing I promised Ingrid I would protect her from."

Gerda's eyes began to water as she spoke of the horrid memory.

"Ingrid trusted me to the fullest when no one else would and I breached that trust and the love she had for me. Good lord, what have I done? I completely hurt and betrayed her and it is all my fault! I am a terrible sister and mother! I really am a monster!"

Gerda then cried in her hands, unable to hold it back anymore. She now felt extremely guilty for what she did to Ingrid and for what she and her husband have been doing to Elsa and Anna for many years.

Her husband tried to comfort her. He was completely shocked at everything his wife had just said. He had two sisters-in law, one was dead and the other was sealed away for causing it. But that was a complete accident like how Elsa injured Anna several years back.

"Now dear, you are no monster." he tried to say.

"But I am! What kind of sister locks away her own magical sister and child just because they are different?"

Gerda kept sobbing.

"On the night Anna was affected by Elsa's magic, that resembled what happened to Helga! We have no right to strip Elsa of her magic and I had no right to do what I did to Ingrid!" Gerda said through her crying.

After a few minutes were spent in sorrow and pity, Gerda wiped away her tears and looked at her husband.

"What do you desire to do now?" he asked her.

Gerda already knew the answer to that question.

"As I said before, I want to return to Arendelle so that I may tell our children the truth. Then, I must go find the urn containing Ingrid, release her and at least try to make amends with her. I owe her a sincere apology for putting her in there and I hope she can still love me as I have loved her."

The king doubted that last part.

"But if you free her, do you think that this Ingrid will experience feelings of great anger and hostility toward you for what you have done to her? What is she attacks you with her own ice magic and possibly kills you?"

"If she does resort to that, then she has every right to. If she is bitter and vengeful and no longer the happy, cheery person she once was, then I am to blame for making her that way. When she killed Helga by mistake, I was too blind by the event to see it. Ingrid was just as saddened and frightened of Helga's death as I was when she tried to explain what happened, but I refused to listen and I judged her as a monster and punished her before her side of the story was told. If our roles were reversed, I would feel the same way."

Gerda started feeling like crying again from the memory.

Looking at the wishing star in her hand, Gerda squeezed it in anger. She or her husband could not activate the star's power anyway because it was only meant to be used by someone pure and neither person fit the description because of their activities back home and why they wanted to obtain it in the first place.

Gerda hated herself for trying to take something that was near and dear to her daughter, separating her daughters from each other and more importantly, for condemning her eldest sibling into captivity inside a magic urn after all the years of promising to always love her. Her fears really did do more harm than good to her family. She felt that maybe Pabbie was right. On the night he saved Anna, he said that fear would be their enemy and Gerda and Agnarr allowed it to win against them.

"My decision is final. I no longer want to get rid of our daughter's magic. It is hers to keep for as long as she wants." said Gerda.

"Very well. Let us return to the ship and sail back home." said Agnarr.

They ventured back to the ship that brought them to this land and gave the order to set sail for Arendelle.

 _Do not worry, Elsa and Anna. Your father and I are coming back and we are going to work everything out. As for you Ingrid, I will free you from that awful urn and welcome you back into my life and our family. Please forgive me._ Gerda thought while the ship began to make its voyage.

* * *

 **HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW OUAT STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND WILL WANT MORE BECAUSE I'VE GOT A LOT TO TELL.**

 **THE KING'S NAME COMES FROM THE MOVIE SINCE HE WAS UNNAMED IN THE OUAT SHOW. I BORROWED IT FROM THE DISNEY WIKI WEBSITE. AS FOR THE QUEEN, BECAUSE SHE'S NAMED "GERDA" IN THE SHOW AS OPPOSED TO "IDUNA" IN THE MOVIE AND SITE, I'M KEEPING IT THERE.**

 **ENJOY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW COMES THE PART WHERE ELSA AND ANNA REUNITE AS WELL AS LEARN THEIR FAMILY HISTORY. LET US FIND OUT.**

* * *

A few days later, the ship carrying the king, queen and several sailors had the unfortunate pleasure of getting caught in the middle of a violent storm, pitting the lives of the ship's occupants at odds against the wide open ocean.

Passengers were running and screaming in a panic as the waves swished the ship in different directions. Some were knocked over into the water while others who remained on board fought to stay and scrambled for the lifeboats.

Gerda went inside the ship's cabin, took out a writing quill, a piece of paper and started to jog down something on the paper. She was writing a message intended for her daughters in case they perished out at sea.

Just then, Agnarr came in and saw what she was doing. She was not getting herself to safety at all as he assumed.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Gerda looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

"I have to finish this!" she said over the roar of the storm and the screaming above.

Agnarr walked to his wife with great difficulty because of the water flooding the room.

"My dear, no! The vessel is going down! We have to abandon ship!"

Without turning to look at him again, Gerda said, "They have to know."

Agnarr realized what Gerda was doing. She was writing a letter about her history with her sisters and planned on sending it to Elsa and Anna back in Arendelle in case they die tonight.

When Gerda finished, she rolled the letter up and sealed it inside an empty glass bottle.

"We might not make it home, but this could!" she said, showing the bottle and its content to him.

Fully accepting the fact that the odds of both royals dying were 50-50, Agnarr nodded in approval of his wife's actions. If they could not return to Arendelle to do what they were sailing back to do, then they figured that the note could do it for them.

Agnarr took the bottle and led Gerda and himself back on deck where they saw few sailors battling for survival.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Agnarr asked his queen.

"Yes!" Gerda answered. "Anna and Elsa must know the truth! It is the only thing that will save them!"

A wave of water splashed onto them and they held onto each other to keep from separating.

Agnarr was about to throw the bottle out into the ocean when something miraculous happened.

The storm began to die down and along with that, so did the ocean. A wave that was meant to strike the ship, capsize it and kill all on board, including Agnarr and Gerda, decreased its size and only slapped the ship but did not destroy it.

Gerda opened her eyes and saw what was going on.

The crew were amazed to see the storm stopping. Minutes later, it did. The sky was still dark as it was nighttime, but at least there was no more violent thrashing and panic and everyone started to calm down. It seemed there was no need to throw the bottle overboard after all.

"That was a close one!" Gerda said, relieved that they were still alive.

"I know." said Agnarr.

Gathering their heads together, the rulers wandered about the ship, looking for anyone still alive and onboard.

Two sailors were present.

"Status report." Agnarr said to the three.

"Since the ship is still in working order, it appears that we can still sail back to Arendelle, Your Majesty." one of them said.

"How many are alive?" he asked.

"Just us, my King."

"And what of the others?" Gerda asked.

The sailors shook their heads. "Sadly, the storm and ocean claimed most of the crew, Your Majesty. The four of us are the only ones left."

When they started out, 13 people, the king and queen included, were on the ship. Now it was just them.

The king and queen were greatly distraught for those who died and all six survivors had a minute of silence for them. They were employed for the king and queen and they died for the king and queen.

When the moment was over, they began to take this time to clean up the mess the storm had caused all over the ship.

Hours later, daylight arrived by the time they had finished. Nobody was able to get any sleep because of the tragic and frightening events that unfolded last night.

Gerda looked at the wishing star she had in her dress pocket and tried again to make a wish. First she wished for the dead crew members to be back with them.

Nothing happened.

Next, she tried wishing for the ship to dock right in front of Arendelle.

Nothing happened.

As mentioned before, the star was for worthy individuals only. Gerda and Agnarr would have to prove their worth first before they were able to use the magic item.

She heard someone approaching and Gerda quickly placed the star back into her pocket. She and her husband were the only ones who knew about the star and refused to tell the other ship servants because they felt they would never understand why the item was important to find before.

The next night, they were able to get some sleep. One sailor kept watch in case another storm were to return or worse, pirates and other criminals of the sea.

Days and nights passed and became weeks and eventually, the ship had finally made it back to the kingdom of Arendelle.

The rulers were sleeping in their cabin when one of the sailors woke them up by knocking on their door.

"My King, my Queen! Wake up! We have returned to Arendelle!" said the sailor.

Agnarr and Gerda awoke after hearing that and quickly got dressed and ran out onto the ship deck and discovered that they were truly back home.

"We made it!" Gerda said happily.

"Yes, it appears that we did!" Agnarr said.

When the ship reached the dock, it was greeted by several palace guards dressed in green uniforms as per Arendelle tradition.

"Queen Gerda, King Agnarr! You have returned safely!" said one guard and he and the other guards all knelt down to greet their monarchs.

When the ship occupants stepped off the ship and onto the dock, the guards were startled by how they appeared. They were as if they had been soaked, but then again, that is partly the consequence of traveling out at sea.

"Good lord Your Majesties, what happened to the two of you? Was there trouble of some sort during your journey?" one guard asked them.

"Yes, something _did_ happen to us." Agnarr said. "My wife and I were caught in a terrible storm incident out at sea and it claimed most of the crew with the exception of ourselves and the sailors behind you." he said and pointed to the two sailors who were being inspected by the guards.

"Oh, we are terribly sorry about that, my King and Queen. Do you require medical attention?" the guard asked.

"No thank you. We are still healthy and safe. Any news to report during our absence?" Gerda asked.

"The usual, Your Majesty. Princess Anna has continued to try making contact with Princess Elsa with the usual results of her refusing to come out of her room as you ordered."

"Well, you can cancel that order because their separation ends today." Gerda told the guard and began to walk toward the castle.

The guard was puzzled at his queen's sudden change. He figured the storm she and the king mentioned must have scared some a sense of some sort into them.

Today was the day she was going to tell Elsa and Anna everything she knew about their family, which should bring her one step closer to repairing the damage she and her husband had done to the family. After that, Gerda would embark on another personal quest to find and reunite with her eldest sister.

While on the move through the village, civilians who saw her greeted their queen and welcomed her back to Arendelle and all Gerda gave them were quick thanks for their comments, but could not fully focus and paid little attention to the people. All Gerda could focus on right now were her daughters and she was itching to tell them everything as soon as possible, unwilling to wait another minute longer.

Gerda entered the castle where, like the villagers, the castle servants also greeted her and once again, Gerda just walked past them and uttered "Thank You" and "Happy to be home".

Behind her, Agnarr followed her trail to at least keep things in order.

When Gerda entered the castle hallways, she saw her daughter Anna staring at a painting of a woman known to all as the legendary "Joan Of Arc". It was one of the past times she had to cope with her loneliness without Elsa. Seeing Anna do that made Gerda feel worse for doing this to her, Anna being forced to find an alternative means of companionship to fill the void.

"Anna!" Gerda called out.

Hearing her name called out by a familiar voice, the teenage Anna turned around and saw her mother at the opposite end of where she stood.

"Mother! You're home!" Anna said joyfully and they ran to each other and embraced each other in a deep hug.

"Yes Anna, I have returned!" Gerda told Anna.

Anna's father caught up with Gerda and saw her and Anna hugging.

"Anna!" he cried out.

"Father!" Anna said after seeing him and did the same thing with him what she just did with Gerda.

"It's great that you two are back!" Anna said.

While they were happy to see their daughter again after going through what they thought was the final night of their lives, Gerda and Agnarr then remembered why they were here and Gerda got to the point of going to see their other daughter.

"Anna, come with us." Gerda said.

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

Gerda swallowed and told Anna the one thing she had never allowed her to do for a decade.

"I am going to talk to your sister and end this separation we have endowed upon you and her once and for all."

Anna's heart raced. "What? You're finally going to let me see Elsa again?"

"Yes, it is something we should have done earlier and what I have to say next is something the two of you must hear. It's one of the reasons we came back from our voyage."

Anna nodded and the three of them walked to the one place of the castle that contained Elsa.

Excitement was building up within Anna. She had always hoped that she and Elsa would see each other again after so many years of being apart and it looked like she was finally going to get her wish.

But Elsa on the other hand may not see too kindly to that.

Everyone approached Elsa's room. The same door that sealed her from the outside world was the same color and shape as it always had been and it faced the outsiders.

"Anna, I need you to remain quiet while your father and I sort this out with Elsa. Once we do, then you may ask as many questions as you want. Okay?" Gerda said and Anna nodded silently. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. She had a feeling that whatever was going to be said was not pleasant though.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Gerda approached the door, raised her hand and knocked on it.

"Elsa? It's me, your mother. Your father and I have returned." Gerda said, trying to keep her voice calm.

There was no answer.

Gerda knocked again.

"Elsa? Darling, can you hear me?" she asked.

From the other end of the door, a voice was heard.

"Yes mother, I can hear you." said the voice. It was Elsa, her 18 year old daughter.

"Are you happy that we have returned home?"

"Yes, very cheery." Elsa said in an _uncheery_ tone of voice. Whether that was sarcasm or not was a mystery to Gerda, but she guessed her tone was due to her magic, her endless solitude or both. They say that loneliness can alter a person's mind. Was Elsa starting to feel the symptoms?

"Well, may I come in?"

"No, we both know what will happen if you enter!" Elsa warned.

Remembering her and Agnarr's past encounters with Elsa when her magic was growing, Gerda kept talking.

"Elsa, you no longer have to be afraid anymore. I came back because I want to end this upsetting separation period between you, me, Anna, your father and all of Arendelle."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. "You always told me tha-" Elsa started to say.

"I know what your father and I said before, but now we no longer wish to resume that. We want us to be a family again without boundaries of any kind. The diplomatic mission we went on was but a cover. Our real reason for leaving Arendelle was so that we could find a means of stripping you of your ice magic. What we have put you through all these years was wrong of us. We should not have told you to conceal your abilities We should have treasured them and allowed you to be yourself instead because holing yourself up away from people is a bad thing and I feel terrible for thinking it was the right thing to do because it is not and I can no longer let it continue." Gerda explained.

Behind her door, Elsa was stunned at what her mother was saying.

"What are you talking about? I'm dangerous, you've seen what I'm capable of doing and what it did to Anna a long time ago! I must remain here in my room so I can't hurt her!" Elsa was unaware that Anna was listening in on the conversation.

Anna was puzzled about what Elsa just said and what her mother had just said about Elsa having ice magic. Why did Elsa think she hurt her long ago? Anna couldn't, for the life of her, remember anything about her sister having magic or the incident that caused all this.

"But you are hurting her just by doing that, Elsa. No good comes from isolating yourself all the time. It is just wasting your life and that is not a good thing."

Gerda struggled to keep from getting emotional as she prepared to tell Elsa something else.

"You are also not the only one with ice magic and this situation has happened before."

Both girls were shocked.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked.

"You . . . and Anna . . . have two aunts from my side of the family. Their names were Helga and Ingrid. Like you, Ingrid also had ice magic. I never told you or anyone about them or what Ingrid was able to do because, like with you, I was also fearful of her own magical abilities and I let that fear guide me when I should have embraced Ingrid for who she was like your Aunt Helga did. I loved her so much."

Elsa interrupted her story when she opened her door and saw her parents and her little sister for the first time in years and Anna wanted to embrace Elsa with a big hug the instant she saw her, but Gerda held her back.

"Tell me more about them." Elsa said and Gerda resumed her story as she led Anna, Agnarr and herself inside Elsa's room to ensure that no one else heard what was going to be said.

Like with their father, the two girls grew upset when they learned about their Aunts' fates. Helga being dead and Ingrid rotting away in an urn somewhere.

"How could you do that to her!?" Elsa asked angrily, referring to Ingrid. The ending made her mad as did Anna who was also angered at what their mother did which resembled what was going on with Anna and Elsa.

Gerda expected this.

"I was not thinking rationally. I was just too mentally overwhelmed by what I saw to make any proper decisions and I trapped your Aunt Ingrid inside because I believed that she was an abomination when I told her she was not at all times since we were children ourselves. It has never stopped hurting me and until I changed my mind about wishing your magic away, I never realized how much I hurt my own beloved sister and then you. The upsetting look on her face that day told me of my false belief of her, but I never bothered to listen." Gerda said.

"If Anna died 10 years ago, would you have entrapped me inside a magic urn too?" Elsa asked her mother.

Gerda said nothing. What Elsa said to her hurt, but at the same time, she had a point.

"Answer me, mother!" Elsa demanded.

"I don't know, Elsa. I would never want to do that to you, but if I did, I would not be able to live with myself. As I stated earlier, what I have done to Ingrid and to you and Anna were all unfair and wrong." Gerda said.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Elsa, why do you think this ice power of yours almost killed me?" Anna asked. She had forgotten about their final night of frolic and fun because of the rock trolls.

Gerda and Agnarr faced Anna. She had to know sometime.

"Because when we were little, I accidentally struck you on the head with my magic." Elsa admitted shamefully.

Anna gasped.

"You and her were playing around in the throne room one night and somewhere during that time, it happened. Your father and I did not actually see it until after Elsa screamed for help. We took you to a local rock troll who saved you from dying, but he had to erase your memories of Elsa having magic as a cost. It was there that we felt that, for the safety of you and others, Elsa had to be cut off from everybody until she learned to control her powers as they would grow overtime. We were the only ones who have ever made contact with Elsa over the years and we tried our very best to teach her how to control her magic. But they were growing stronger every day and every year. That is why you and her have never communicated with each other. All those times you thought Elsa hated you and you believed it was something you did or said, those were not the reasons. She was just trying to keep you safe from her magic and what happened to you a decade ago traumatized her into going through with it. Now you know the reason behind the separation between you and her." Gerda explained for Elsa, seeing as she was too upset to speak about it.

Anna was in deep thought over what she heard. So that's why Elsa always told her to go away and she never left her room to see or speak to her. It was never what she did, she was just scared of hurting her again like she did before.

Elsa calmed down from her outburst after Anna finally learned the truth of their separation.

"So, you never hated me nor were you angry at me?" Anna asked Elsa, finally understanding Elsa's reason for shutting her out of her life.

Elsa faced the floor in shame of rejecting Anna all these years. "No. It was because of what _I_ did, not you. I really, really wanted to open my door and talk to you and let you in and enjoy being around you every day for the past 10 years, but I was too afraid that my magic would hurt you again like it did before and so, as painful as it was for me to do, I stayed away from you and all others. I'm really sorry I made you think I hated you, Anna. I never did, ever and I never will."

Feeling the need to comfort Elsa for all she had been through, Anna rushed to her and hugged her, stunning Elsa. To Anna, it felt great to come into physical contact with her elder sister in over a decade while Elsa still felt scared of touching anyone, especially Anna.

"It's alright Elsa. You don't have to be ashamed or afraid anymore. Powers or not, you're still my sister and I will always love you to the end no matter what."

Gerda thought that was Anna's way of saying that she would never trap Elsa in an urn unlike her and felt she kinda deserved it.

"Anna, careful with me! My mag-" Elsa was about to say to Anna a she felt her magic starting to creep up.

"I don't care." Anna interrupted and remained hugging her, not caring what Elsa's magic would do.

Gerda hugged her daughters and soon, Agnarr joined in.

Feeling this strange yet incredible feeling of being loved even with magic, Elsa was able to calm down and surrendered to the moment willingly. Her calmness also caused her rising ice to retreat.

"So, Elsa doesn't have to hide anymore?" Anna asked.

The family released each other and Gerda said, "Correct. As I said earlier, no more separation."

Anna and Elsa cheered.

"So Elsa, can you show me these ice powers of yours? You know, since I don't remember it and all." Anna asked.

Elsa, forgetting all that her parents said about concealing her powers now that she was feeling happy and free, gladly accepted Anna's request.

"Certainly." she said and held out her hand, focused and allowed a snowflake to appear from her hand. It floated above her palm.

"Wow!" Anna replied after seeing the amazing wonder her sister was able to pull off.

"That's what made you scared? An itty, bitty little snowflake? I'm impressed by this!" Anna said.

Elsa was happy that her sister liked her magic again, just like old times.

Gerda and Agnarr enjoyed the moment until Gerda remembered something.

"I would love to stay and see you two get reacquainted with each other, but I must be going now." she said.

Elsa and Anna looked at her. "What? Why? You just got here." they said.

"I know, but telling you about my history with ice magic and ending this immoral separation was but one of my goals. My other goal is releasing your Aunt Ingrid from her urn and bringing her back to Arendelle. Since I am the one who put her there, I shall be going at it alone." Gerda refused to tell her daughters about what she and Agnarr discussed about Ingrid possibly seeking retribution for the entrapment and betrayal.

"Agnarr, stay and watch the girls and kingdom while I am gone." Gerda requested.

"I will. Good luck, dear." Agnarr said and Gerda kissed her husband, much to the happy embarrassment of the girls, packed her things and left the room and soon the castle and she headed into the wilderness. She knew where Ingrid's location was all these years.

"I'm coming, Ingrid." Gerda said to no one in particular.

Her first task was complete. Next would come the second task: Freeing Ingrid.

* * *

 **HERE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER. NOW THAT ELSA AND ANNA KNOW THE TRUTH BEHIND THEIR SEPARATION AND ARE UNITED ONCE MORE, GERDA IS OFF TO FIND INGRID'S URN AND TO RELEASE HER WHICH WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **HOW WILL INGRID TURN OUT AFTER YEARS OF CAPTIVITY? WILL SHE BE HAPPY TO SEE GERDA AGAIN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OR WILL SHE WANT BLOOD FOR BEING LOCKED AWAY BY THE VERY PERSON SHE LEAST EXPECTED TO TURN ON HER AFTER THAT INCIDENT WITH HELGA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**GERDA HAS SET OUT TO FIND INGRID'S URN AND TO LET HER OUT. WHAT REACTION WILL INGRID HAVE WHEN SHE'S RELEASED AND GERDA IS THE FIRST PERSON SHE SEES? WILL THERE BE APOLOGIES AND REKINDLED LOVE OR WILL THERE BE HELL TO PAY FOR ONE OF THEM?**

 **PS: I ADMIT THAT I KINDA GOT TEARY-EYED FROM WRITING THIS CHAPTER. IT MADE MY EYES WATER JUST FROM EVEN THINKING OF IT BEFORE STARTING.**

* * *

Gerda rode her horse into the wilderness and, in due time, made it to a cave area in the North Valley, not too far from Arendelle, but still far away from any civilization.

Gerda detached herself from her horse and entered the cave's entrance.

It had been years since Gerda set foot in this cave. Her previous visit was to simply place in the cave the urn holding Ingrid and leave, never to return and forget about her forever, until today. She vowed to never return and release Ingrid after the incident with Helga. Gerda thought Ingrid had turned evil then when she found her with Helga's frozen corpse.

Now she had violated her vow after all this time and to her, it was a good thing she did.

Gerda searched the cave for the urn, trying to remember where she put it and hoped that nobody had taken it.

Lucky for her, when she turned a corner, she saw it.

The urn, built to contain magical people for eternity until released by someone from the outside, was sitting on a flat stone slab, covered in dust all over after being left untouched by anyone for years.

Gerda gasped at the sight of the thing holding her elder sibling. Her eyes began to water just by looking at it.

It brought back unpleasant memories and a pair of words spoken by her echoed in her brain.

 _We will never look at you as a monster. We promise._

 _You . . . you killed our sister! You_ are _a monster!_

The last words of that memory disturbed her greatly. When she and Helga first discovered Ingrid's ice powers when all three of them were kids, she and Helga gave Ingrid their word that they would always be there for her and that they would never view her as an evil abomination and eventually Gerda went back on her word and renounced her as one before sucking her inside the urn. A tragic mistake, one that ate away at her for years.

She wished she had never said that and used the urn on Ingrid or even got it in the first place. Damn that Rumpelstiltskin!

 _I'm here, Ingrid!_ Gerda thought.

Gerda quickly approached the urn, grabbed it, popped the lid open and immediately flipped the urn upside down and the urn's contents poured out in the form of a white liquid and spilled onto the ground.

Gerda tossed the urn away right after releasing its captive and stood and watched.

The liquid moved to the center of the area and began to change into the shape of a human figure.

It then materialized into an adult woman who appeared to be somewhere in her thirties. She had blonde hair tied into a shape, a white dress that resembled royalty, which she was, and she wore a necklace with a snowflake decoration.

Gerda who the woman was and was surprised to see that she had not aged one bit. The urn had preserved her biological clock all these years. The newly-released woman looked exactly the same way she looked before she was placed in the urn.

It was Ingrid, Gerda's older sister, sister in-law to King Agnarr, aunt to Anna and Elsa and, before Gerda herself, the original heir to Arendelle.

The woman glared at her surroundings and appeared confused of her location.

"Ingrid!" Gerda cried out in joy.

Ingrid turned her head and saw Gerda standing a few feet from her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ingrid asked.

Because of the long amount of time that had passed, Gerda was unrecognizable to Ingrid because of the former's aged appearance.

"Ingrid, it's me, Gerda!" Gerda answered.

"Gerda? Is it really you? You look . . . different." Ingrid said, looking Gerda all over. It sounded like she was complimenting the Arendelle queen.

"Yes, it's really me and-"

Before Gerda could say any more, Ingrid immediately used her magic to pin her sister to one of the cave's walls. Ingrid's face and mood had quickly changed from confusion and calm to anguish and vengeful.

Gerda was completely immobilized, unable to move at all. She was trapped and vulnerable to whatever wrath Ingrid had in mind.

Ingrid wanted revenge for her imprisonment, just as Agnarr said when Gerda made it her goal to free Ingrid and as Gerda said to him if that ever happened, she deserved it and it was happening right now.

"How dare you show yourself to me, you treacherous snake! Why did you come here?" Ingrid demanded.

"I came because I wanted to release you from the urn and to apologize for putting you in it." Gerda said.

Ingrid didn't buy it.

"Liar! You put me in there because you hated me and called me a monster, something you promised to never see me as after I saved you from being taken by that man years ago! I remember clearly! All of what you said about always loving me no matter what were all lies to conceal your real feelings of me and I was a fool for believing it! I thought you loved me even with my magic and you swore that you would never forsake me! I trusted you completely and what did you do later? You turned against me, you, my own flesh and blood, the one who guarded me from those who would despise me if I was ever discovered only to become one of them! You bid your time until I was vulnerable to being sealed!" Ingrid angrily accused.

The magical bindings tightened around Gerda, making them painful for her.

"By sealing me in that urn, not only did you reveal your true colors, you also proved that ordinary people will always hate, and will never accept, me or anyone similar! You, Gerda, are no longer my sister! You are my enemy as all ordinary people are from now on! If a monster is what I am to everyone and you, then perhaps I should embrace that . . . and be one, starting with your death!" Ingrid yelled.

Gerda feared the worst has happened as she guessed weeks ago. The kind and wonderful sister she knew before was gone and replaced by a woman filled with paranoia, pain and vengeance and she knew she was at fault for making her this way.

Ingrid then began to choke Gerda with a magical grip as if a hand was performing it. The cave began to fill with blistering winds and snow as a side effect from Ingrid's emotions and actions.

While choking, Gerda attempted to reason with Ingrid.

"It was wrong . . . and horrible of me . . . to forsake you . . . Ingrid! I never . . . should have . . . done that. . . to you! I know now that . . . Helga's death . . . was not . . . intentional . . . and you . . . did not mean . . . to kill her! I . . . don't hate you . . . I . . . never did . . . and you are . . . no monster . . . and . . . never were at all! I love you . . . to the fullest . . . and I . . . am truly . . . sincerely . . . sorry . . . for what I did!"

Her voice was strained from the telekinetic strangling.

Ignoring Gerda's speech and apology, Ingrid kept applying magical pressure at Gerda, intending to kill her. Her time spent inside the urn changed her personality and she was currently expressing it against the woman she once called "sister" and now calls "enemy".

As the assault continued, Gerda started gasping horribly. Her teary eyes fluttered open and closed. Her vision was starting to fade. She couldn't breathe at all.

Ingrid stared at the dying woman with bitterness and hatred in her eyes. Her revenge was almost complete.

"Ingrid . . . please . . . believe me . . ." Gerda pleaded very weakly.

Despite the agonizing pain, Gerda prepared to accept the inevitable fate she felt she deserved now that she saw that Ingrid refused to listen to reason.

Ingrid sensed that Gerda was mere seconds away from death, just as she wanted.

As Ingrid watched her sister suffer, she began to think. She had a feeling that Gerda was being truthful about what she said earlier. If Gerda still saw her as a monster and hated her as she thought, why would she have freed her from captivity and be begging for forgiveness.

Gerda's words and apology began to creep into Ingrid's mind and something in her head was trying to convince her to spare her in spite of what she did before.

Ingrid was now trying to decide whether to kill Gerda or release her.

Although still angered at Gerda, Ingrid suddenly released her from the restraints and from her choke hold.

Gerda slumped to the ground, clutching her neck and coughing and gasping for air deeply.

Ingrid turned her back to Gerda, unable to look at her. She may have spared her, but it changed nothing about her negative feelings toward her.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you truly trusted above all others? Do you?! It feels like being impaled in the heart by a blade and _that_ is what _I_ felt when you put me in that dreadful thing! It was horrible! I was traumatized enough when Helga passed away and you sealing me inside that damned object made me feel even worse and all the love I had for you vanished instantly on that day! You were a horrible sister and I hate you, Gerda! You hear me?! **I . . . HATE . . . YOU!** "

Ingrid's voice echoed all over the cave as she said that and she began to cry after her outburst. Her indoor snowstorm rose back up.

Gerda looked at Ingrid and saw she was upset. She remembered how scared Ingrid was when she trapped her unexpectedly and, like before, Gerda felt terrible for that and for making her cry now.

In spite of catching her breath, Gerda felt she had to say something, one of what she was going to say was repetitive, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm very sorry, Ingrid. I never stopped to think of alternatives before acting and my actions badly severed our relationship. I acted out of line and it was a grave mistake on my part." she said with wheezed breathing.

Ingrid kept sobbing and still refused to look at Gerda.

"Ingrid, what happened between you and Helga on the day she died?" Gerda asked.

Ingrid held back her crying after hearing the question. Because of her paranoia, she believed Gerda would just suck her back into the urn if she told her.

Gerda sensed that Ingrid's knowledge about Helga's death was traumatizing to her, but she refused to give up.

"Please Ingrid. I just want to learn what triggered it. I promise I won't place you back in the urn." Gerda assured, now that she was open to hearing whatever her elder sister had to say unlike last time.

Ingrid took in a few deep breaths and slowly explained the events of that day even though it made her cry even more.

Gerda gasped in utter horror when she finally learned the real cause of the loss of their middle sister.

"That duke from Weselton was responsible for killing Helga!?" Gerda asked in pure shock.

"Yes! That wicked man provoked me and I attempted to freeze him, but he used Helga as a shield and my magic struck her instead! I could not retract it in time and he ran off to tell about what he saw as Helga slowly turned into a pile of cubes and was gone! I was crying over her remains and that's when you came along and . . ."

Ingrid was becoming emotional again during her tale and it prevented her from finishing her sentence.

Gerda already knew what happened next because she was there. She was on the verge of crying too after learning the truth, increasing her guilt inside.

The Weselton duke was the reason Helga was gone and Gerda unfairly took her outrage out on Ingrid. If only that man hadn't even seen Ingrid that day, she'd still be living and none of this would have become reality.

"Good heavens, Ingrid! I . . . I had no idea it happened like that! When I saw you with Helga's frozen body, I just instantly assumed it was exactly how it appeared to be! Even Helga would have never approved of me trapping you in that urn if she were alive! She would have hated me for it like you!" Gerda said and cried in her hands from her own stupidity and lack of judgement. She felt Ingrid had every right to hate her.

Ingrid still refused to look at Gerda, but admitted in her mind that she was right about what Helga's possible reaction to Gerda's heartbreaking actions would have been had she'd seen it.

"Oh, dear lord, I completely ruined your life years ago! You're right, I _am_ a horrible sister! I'm very, very sorry Ingrid!" Gerda said again through her intense sobbing.

While Ingrid wasn't looking, Gerda approached her and wrapped her in a loving hug, making Ingrid tense from that.

"Please forgive me, Ingrid! I truly love you just like I did before and I deeply regret my abandonment of you! I'd give anything to take it back if I could!" she said.

Ingrid had no idea how to respond. While Gerda held onto Ingrid, the ice woman refused to hug back the woman responsible for abandoning her despite her remorse over the incident.

"Releasing you from that urn was not the only reason I came here, Ingrid. I want you back in Arendelle, our home. I really miss you and I want us to be a family again, just like we were before the incident." Gerda said.

Ingrid rolled her tear-stained eyes at that, still refusing to believe and forgive her despite her pleas for reconciliation. How can she?

The snow and wind kept going, but reduced its strength a little bit. Was Ingrid calming down?

Gerda buried her sobbing face into Ingrid's white dress, much to the latter's dismay.

It appeared she was completely broken in spirit.

Having enough, Ingrid shoved Gerda off of her and stared at her with an unhappy look on her face.

"How do I know this is not some sort of trap you set for me?" Ingrid asked venomously.

"I assure you, it's no trap. I was serious when I said I want you back home with me." Gerda said, wiping her eyes.

Gerda noticed Ingrid was struggling with her emotions as the indoor storm gave the clue away. Was she considering giving in to Gerda's offer of reconciliation and acceptance?

Ingrid took in several deep breathes as she prepared to speak.

"Are you really sorry for sealing me in that urn?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am. I regret it 100 percent." Gerda said automatically.

"Do you want me back in Arendelle and with you once again?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you willing to accept my magic despite it claiming two people in the past?"

"Yes."

"Do you now believe me about Helga being an unintentional casualty?"

"Yes."

"Am I still a monster to you?"

"Heavens no, Ingrid! Like I said earlier, you never were. I was just not thinking right at the time of Helga's tragic passing and I never should have called you that and imprisoned you. That duke was the real monster."

"Do you still love me after all this time?"

"Yes, of course I do and I always will!"

"And do you promise to never again encase me in that ungodly urn?"

"Yes. I sincerely promise that I will never repeat what I did long ago. And to prove to you that I intend to keep that promise and every word I said . . ."

Gerda approached the empty urn and destroyed it with a large rock nearby. It was her way of telling Ingrid that she was being honest.

"We never should have bargained with that Rumpelstiltskin fellow for that stupid urn and those gloves. It was the greatest error we have ever done. If that duke had magic, he should have been locked away in the urn instead of you." Gerda said.

Both sisters said nothing for a while. It was just them. The magic storm died down, but snowflakes still swirled around Ingrid, implying her trauma.

"What do you say, Ingrid? Will you come home with me? I wish to make up for all you've been through because of me. We are family and I do not regret having a magical, wonderful sister like you." she said and hugged Ingrid again to further show her full acceptance of her, magic or not.

Still unhappy, Ingrid accepted Gerda's offer anyway, not out of any returning sisterly love she once had for Gerda, she just needed to test Gerda's supposed loyalty before any forgiveness can be bestowed.

"Fine." she said.

"Splendid! Let's go!" Gerda said happily and offered her hand to Ingrid, but she refused it.

"I can walk fine on my own, Gerda!" Ingrid snapped, a side effect from her trauma and angst personality.

"As you wish. I just need to guide you out of this cave. Follow me." Gerda said, not blaming Ingrid for her attitude and she and Ingrid began to walk away together.

Despite Ingrid's new behavior, Gerda refused to give up on her because she knew that the loving side her elder sister had in the past was still inside her somewhere. It was just buried by her negative feelings and again, Gerda blamed herself for burying those happy feelings away. She just needed some time to readjust to the world.

 _We are coming back home, Anna and Elsa. Plus, you will get to meet your Aunt Ingrid. I just pray that she holds nothing against you two because of me, especially you, Anna._ Gerda thought, the last part being due to Anna having no magic of any kind and Ingrid earlier stating that she saw all normal people as distrustful and hateful toward magic people.

* * *

 **GERDA HAS FINALLY RELEASED INGRID BACK INTO THE WORLD AND, AFTER SOME SPEECHES, HIGH EMOTIONS AND ADMITTANCE OF REGRET AND LOVE, SHE'S BRINGING INGRID BACK TO ARENDELLE. WHAT WILL THINGS BE LIKE WHEN INGRID RETURNS?**

 **HOW WILL THE PEOPLE REACT TO SEEING INGRID? WILL THEY REMEMBER HER IF GERDA RETURNS ALL MEMORIES OF INGRID AND HELGA ONCE SHE ACQUIRES THE MEMORY STONES?**

 **HOW WILL ELSA, ANNA AND INGRID REACT WHEN THEY SEE EACH OTHER?**

 **AS I SAID AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER, I CRIED A LITTLE WHEN I WROTE THIS. I PLACED MYSELF IN BOTH WOMEN'S SHOES TO FEEL EXACTLY HOW THEY WOULD HAVE FELT IF THEY REUNITED ON THE SHOW. I FELT ANGER AND A DESIRE FOR REVENGE AS INGRID AND REMORSE AND SADNESS AS GERDA. I KNOW, IT SOUNDS STUPID, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET THEIR EMOTIONAL SCENES DONE RIGHT. IF I REPEATED ANYTHING HERE, SOWWY.**

 **(GIVES KITTY EYES PUSS IN BOOTS STYLE)**

 **P.S: TO THE PERSON WHO SUGGESTED A LOVER FOR INGRID, SORRY, BUT THERE WON'T BE ONE HERE. INGRID'S TOO UPSET TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE AND THIS IS A FAMILY-ONLY STORY. BUT KUDOS ON YOUR SUGGESTION OF THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN BEING A PERFECT CANDIDATE.**

 **TOOTLES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GERDA IS RELIEVED TO HAVE INGRID BACK AND SHE'S BRINGING HER HOME. BUT HOW WILL INGRID ADJUST TO BEING BACK IN ARENDELLE AFTER SPENDING SO MANY YEARS IN CAPTIVITY?**

 **HOW WILL EVERYONE ELSE REACT TO INGRID'S PRESENCE WHEN THEY SEE HER?**

 **HOW LONG CAN SHE STAY ANGRY AT THE WOMAN RESPONSIBLE FOR BETRAYING HER?**

 **WILL GERDA EVER WIN BACK HER SISTER AFTER THE HORRIBLE THING SHE DID TO HER?**

* * *

Gerda and Ingrid made it outside where Gerda's horse was standing, waiting for its rider.

The instant Ingrid stepped outside, she held a hand to her face to shield her eyes from the bright sunshine. It's been a long time since she last saw daylight. It was darkness 24/7 inside the urn for her and now, the sun felt alien to her.

Since Ingrid had no transportation of her own, Gerda offered her a ride on her horse, but she ignored her and created her own horse with her magic.

It resembled a white stallion horse made of ice. Ingrid hopped onto her customary horse. Like Elsa, Ingrid was unaffected by cold things and weather that that included her own horse's icy touch.

"What a lovely horse, Ingrid." Gerda said, trying to connect with Ingrid.

Ingrid remained silent and Gerda led the way since they were out in the middle of nowhere and Ingrid didn't know where Arendelle was.

During the journey, Gerda worked up in her mind on what to say to her husband and daughters when she got back. They were going to want to ask a lot of questions about Ingrid the second they see her and felt that it might trouble her since she hasn't had any contact with people for years. All time stood still for Ingrid when she was incarcerated in the urn and all she had for company was her magic and her new hatred for Gerda and humanity grew over time.

Gerda also remembered the magic stone she used to retain the memories of all who either saw or heard of Ingrid as well as Helga. When things settled down after arriving in Arendelle, Gerda would see to it that those memories were returned to everyone. Although by doing this, the Duke of Weselton would also remember Ingrid and what she's capable of doing and will probably want to persecute, imprison or even try to kill Ingrid the second he remembers.

No way in hell Gerda would allow that.

Gerda was considering taking action against that man for what happened years back now that she knows he's partly the reason Helga was gone.

Ingrid just rode without speaking. She was still distraught over what she went through.

Since it was too quiet aside from their horses and the natural elements around them, Gerda wanted to start up a chat with Ingrid to start her plan of reconciliation.

"So Ingrid, would you like something to eat when we get back?" Gerda asked. She believed that Ingrid must have been starving from all that time in the urn.

Ingrid didn't answer. Her cold upset face told Gerda she wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Do you still like ice cream? We can make some for you when we get back home if you want. They still serve your favorite."

Still nothing.

Gerda knew why Ingrid was silent, but she refused to give up.

"Ingrid, please talk to me. I'm really sorry for what I did all those years ago." Gerda begged.

Ingrid still gave Gerda the silent treatment and only stared straight ahead, not even looking at her youngest sister.

Despite this, Gerda was not irritated in any way and knew her sister was just still upset about everything and had every right to be angry. Who wouldn't after being metaphorically stabbed in the back by the one person thought to be most trustworthy? That was one of the all-time lows in life and those who committed such an act were horrible people.

Gerda changed the topic.

"When we get back to Arendelle, there are three people I'd like you to meet. My husband, Agnarr, and our two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Before I set out to free you, I told them about you and Helga and what I did to you and, like you, they too showed great disgust and anger at me."

After hearing that, Ingrid turned her attention to Gerda without actually turning her head to her.

"You . . . have a family of your own?" she asked bitterly.

"Yes."

Ingrid suddenly realized something. She was supposed to be queen before the incident that changed everything, but she was sealed away because of her traitorous sibling. With her gone and unable to take the position, who was running Arendelle all this time?

She then realized the answer, but rather than say it out loud, she wanted to hear it from the backstabber who ruined her.

"Who is ruling Arendelle?" she asked.

Gerda knew that Ingrid knew the answer to that question, but she answered anyway.

"I am. I was the only one available after you and Helga were both gone, so I had to take the throne. I know I wasn't the first in line before and to this very day, it upsets me just as much as it does you. Honestly, I too never wanted to rule." Gerda explained.

Even though Ingrid once refused the throne before she was trapped in the urn, the thought of Gerda taking her position as Arendelle's ruler nowadays made her uncomfortable. In Ingrid's eyes, Gerda stole everything from her.

"Does anybody remember me? Do they know what happened to me?"

"Well . . . no. You see, after I lost Helga and you, I went to visit a wise troll who I requested to erase everyone's memories of you and Helga because I was frightened and traumatized by what had transpired. He did the deed and since then, except for me and just recently my daughters and husband, everyone in or out of Arendelle has no idea who you and Helga are." Gerda said regretfully.

This angered Ingrid.

"First you stole my place as queen, then you made everybody forget about me and Helga? How could you?!" she accused.

"I know, I should not have done those things. However, everyone's memories of you and Helga can be returned because I stored their memories in a special stone. I kept it because despite what happened, I didn't have it in me to throw it away. The stone is located inside my, excuse me, _our_ castle and I'm more than willing to release them to the public when we get back and straighten things out." Gerda said.

Ingrid took a moment to gather herself. Because of what she heard about nobody remembering her, she imagined that when she entered Arendelle, everyone would stare at her and say things like, "Who's the woman riding alongside our queen?", "Why would Queen Gerda bring a stranger like that with her?", "She looks like an outsider.", "What a freak!"

Those metaphorical words hurt her deeply. It would be like a dedicated parent not remembering who his or her child is after experiencing amnesia.

"When we sort this mess out, I am also resigning from being queen. It was yours from the day you were born and I have no right to keep it any longer and never did in the first place." Gerda replied. This was another means of her making it up to Ingrid and she hoped this would be a start in repairing the bond she shattered in the past.

Ingrid didn't wish to be queen due to her trauma and anger at Gerda and normal people, but at the same time, she disliked the idea of Gerda doing the job that was meant to be hers first.

As of now, she didn't know what she wanted and was stuck in a mental deadlock. Aside from that, she was also no longer afraid of her magic. She embraced it, but in a negative way and what happened in the cave was proof. No longer was she the fearful girl and woman she once was or the cheery, happy sister she used to be. She was now serious and hardened. It would take a long time for her to readjust to life and soften before things can go back to normal.

Eventually, the two sisters saw Arendelle down the mountain side.

Gerda was glad to be back, but Ingrid wasn't too sure.

The instant she saw her own home country, memories of her past life here flooded her mind, the happy ones which Ingrid earlier stated believed to be false now.

"Welcome back home, Ingrid." Gerda said.

Ingrid stared at the kingdom silently.

"Ingrid? What's wrong?" Gerda asked when she noticed Ingrid's blank look.

"What's wrong, you ask? The moment I enter that kingdom, the population will treat me different like you and that duke did because you erased me from them."

"I'm aware of that, but I promise to make your stay as comfortable as possible. They will remember who you are once I give them back their memories." Gerda vowed.

"And what about this new family of yours? Huh? What will they think of me? You said so yourself that they knew nothing of me until you released me from that filthy urn!"

"I assure you that they'll come around when they learn your connection to them. Plus, there's something else I forgot to say to you about my daughters."

"What?"

"My oldest one, Elsa, also carries ice powers just like you."

Ingrid's eyes went wide.

"Someone else in your family has magic like me?" Ingrid asked. She refused to call Anna, Elsa and Agnarr her family because she didn't know them at all yet.

"Yes. When I removed you and Helga from history, that action came with the price of someone in our bloodline being born with magic and Elsa was the one selected for that. As I told my husband, I'm the reason she has them."

"Did you lock your daughter away in a magic urn like you did me?" Ingrid asked sarcastically.

"Yes and no." Gerda said and explained her history with Elsa and Anna.

The story upset Ingrid.

"So you isolated your own daughters from each other all because one of them had magic and had very little control over it? Did you honestly believe an action such as that would have made everything alright? Doing that probably just made them miserable like me. First you failed as a sister and then you were failing as a mother." Ingrid said.

As cold as Ingrid's words sounded, Gerda kinda admitted mentally that Ingrid was right.

Still, she showed no irritation of any kind. This behavior Ingrid exhibited was just her venting from being locked away for so long and Gerda didn't blame her.

"Yes to both of your first questions. The accident with them reminded me of what happened with you and Helga and I didn't know what else to do then. I regret it now and always have since day 1. I've ended their separation before my journey to bring you back and they're free to interact with each other as much as they want." Gerda said.

Gerda looked back at Arendelle and took a deep breath.

It was time.

"Here we go." Gerda asked.

Ingrid stared at her former home some more before dissolving her ice horse and followed Gerda.

Her thoughts of anguish toward her still remained.

"One more thing. Please do not do to anyone what you did to me back there. In time, we'll reveal your and Elsa's abilities to the public. Your powers will probably make them cringe at first since nobody here has ever seen a magical person among them before, but once they get to know you, they'll accept you in time. They'll also accept Elsa too." Gerda pleaded.

"We'll see." Ingrid said coldly. It was no promise.

The two women strode down the mountainside and toward Arendelle.

The people had a big surprise waiting for them.

* * *

 **THE INTRODUCTION IS NEARLY HERE. WILL INGRID BE ABLE TO KEEP HER EMOTIONS IN CHECK TO PREVENT ANY ICE-RELATED ACCIDENTS?**

 **WHAT WILL SHE THINK OF ELSA AND ANNA WHEN SHE MEETS THEM AND THEY WITH HER?**

 **WILL EVERYBODY IN THE KINGDOM WANT ELSA AND INGRID AROUND ONCE THEY DISCOVER THEIR POWERS OR WILL THE TWO WOMEN BE HATED AND PERSECUTED FOR "WITCHCRAFT".**

 **GERDA'S DOING HER BEST TO GET REACQUAINTED WITH HER ELDEST SISTER, BUT WILL INGRID EVER FORGIVE HER EVEN THOUGH SHE RELEASED HER AND BEGGED HER TO COME BACK HOME?**

 **WILL INGRID TAKE HER RIGHTFUL PLACE AS QUEEN OF ARENDELLE IF SHE WANTS IT?**

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW ELSA AND ANNA WILL FINALLY MEET THEIR AUNT INGRID. BUT HOW WILL SHE TAKE IT AS WELL AS HER OWN PEOPLE NOT KNOWING WHO SHE IS?**

 **SORRY FOR TAKING LONG. I WAS BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY AND AM STILL WRITING IT. I CAN ONLY WRITE ONE STORY PER NIGHT.**

* * *

Gerda and Ingrid entered Arendelle's village square where the citizens were working and tending to their daily needs when a man saw the two approaching.

"Queen Gerda!" said the man and all who heard looked and saw Gerda and bowed before her.

However, many were confused over seeing Ingrid walking beside their ruler.

As Ingrid guessed earlier, they didn't know who she was and why she was here.

Gerda noticed the villagers' reactions to Ingrid and feared another ice-related incident was at hand due to Ingrid's mental state.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary until I get the memory stones." Gerda whispered. Despite Ingrid's feelings over this, Gerda still stood by her newly returned relative, not caring that she was almost killed by her earlier in the day.

Ingrid remained her silent self. Her mind was filled with mixed emotions. None of them being happy.

When Gerda and Ingrid approached the castle gates, Gerda was greeted by the royal guards and granted her and Ingrid access inside the courtyard.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." one guard said.

Ingrid knew the guard was talking to Gerda since she was the queen.

"Thank you." Gerda replied.

Another guard noticed Ingrid and asked, "Excuse me Queen Gerda, but who is this woman you are with?"

The guards looked at Ingrid confusingly.

"This is Ingrid, she's . . . someone I've known since childhood and whom I have not seen in a long time. You and all of Arendelle will know more about her soon enough. I found her in the wilderness and I'm bringing her to the castle with me to recuperate." Gerda said.

Unable to question Gerda's motives, the guards complied.

"Yes, of course Your Majesty." the first guard said and let the sisters walk past them.

"Sorry about that, Ingrid." Gerda said to put Ingrid at ease.

They entered the castle and were greeted by the castle's servants.

"You have returned, Your Majesty." one servant, a woman, said.

Like with the villagers and guards, the castle servants were confused from seeing Ingrid. But nevertheless, they let the two be and walked away to perform their duties.

Gerda ordered one servant to summon her family to the library where she would be waiting to give them a special announcement.

"At once, Your Majesty." said the servant.

Gerda led Ingrid through the castle and into the library.

The library, when they entered, brought back memories to Ingrid. She hadn't been in here for years. Everything remained the same. The only change inside were the additional books. Some of them were new, probably new fiction or discoveries about events that had been made or done over the years of her imprisonment.

Eventually, Elsa, Anna and Agnarr arrived and entered the library. They were happy to see Gerda again, but, like all the others, they felt different about Ingrid's presence.

"Is this her?" Agnarr asked. Ingrid just stared at him with a cold expression.

This _is the man my traitorous sister wed?_ Ingrid thought annoyingly.

"Yes dear. Everyone, this is Ingrid, my eldest sister." Gerda replied.

The king and the two girls looked at the woman in white clothing, not sure what to make of her.

"Ingrid, this is my family. That man is my husband, Agnarr," Gerda said and gestured to him. "and these two young ladies are our daughters, Elsa and Anna." She waved her hand to the two teen girls.

Elsa and Anna approached Ingrid.

"So you're our long lost aunt our mother told us about?" Elsa asked.

Ingrid looked at her nieces without saying anything. She didn't exactly know what to say to them.

 _Hello, I'm Ingrid, your monstrous aunt whom your dear, loving mother imprisoned in an urn a long time ago because I have ice magic._ Ingrid thought sarcastically.

Agnarr asked if Ingrid wanted a beverage and Ingrid just stood there quiet as usual.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Anna asked her mother.

"No, she's just traumatized from her long absence. It's been so long since she had any contact with people and I'm at fault for making it so." Gerda explained.

Gerda got an idea.

"Elsa, would you kindly demonstrate your magic to her?" she asked.

Elsa wasn't sure because she wasn't used to using her magic. While her mother was gone, Elsa practiced in her room with Anna around this time as a means of support while her father ran the castle by himself.

"It's okay, Elsa. Go ahead." said her father.

Elsa agreed and approached Ingrid.

Gerda hoped that this would better her chances of winning back Ingrid's love for her.

Elsa focused, raised her hands and conjured a snowflake above the palm of each hand. It twirled in a circle. She hoped she was making a good impression for her aunt.

While Ingrid had to admit that Gerda was truthful about Elsa having ice magic like her, she still did not smile or give positive feedback of her niece's display.

"Well, what do you think?" Elsa asked when she stopped.

Ingrid still gave no reply and looked away. She believed that, like her, Elsa would be doomed to be shunned and locked away as an "abomination" like her supposedly.

Before Elsa could ask again, Gerda interfered.

"I think we'd better give her some privacy." Gerda said and the family departed the library so Ingrid can have time to think.

"Send a servant if you want anything, Ingrid." Gerda said.

Ingrid sulked wordlessly. She was busy having mental flashbacks of her former life in the castle and hadn't heard a word Gerda said.

"Okay. Take all the time you need." Gerda left and Ingrid was by herself.

She had no clue of what to do now that she was free and back home. She just met her brother in-law and her two nieces who still have yet to know her more and she came across the people she was originally meant to rule over who now saw her as a stranger. Her only sister took her place as queen after trapping her in the urn, the most heartbreaking betrayal she had ever felt.

Just thinking about this made Ingrid doubt Gerda again.

But then again, Gerda did go through all this trouble to bring her misunderstood sister back after feeling guilty for betraying her. She nearly died by Ingrid's hand and despite how powerful Ingrid was, Gerda still begged Ingrid to return and desired to make up for her past mistake. She was even willing to allow Ingrid to kill her back in the cave after releasing her from the urn and she almost succeeded.

Gerda brought no backup when she journeyed into the North Valley cave even when she knew what the risk of letting Ingrid out would be, a task that many would deem to be suicidal in case things went south which almost did.

In her mind, Ingrid replayed what Gerda said about what Helga's possible reaction to Ingrid's imprisonment would have been if she were alive to see it. Helga would have despised Gerda for her deed. Helga had no problems with Ingrid and she even stood up for her against the duke of Weselton, her ex-fiance, at the cost of her own life.

Ingrid plopped down on the sofa couch and stared vaguely at the fireplace in exhaustion.

Some say that fire represents anger and it surely represented what Ingrid was feeling right now as she remembered another thing that happened on the day of the tragedy. She remembered begging Gerda to take her hand for comfort after killing Helga by mistake and Gerda's response was disowning her and sucking her into the urn, an action that seemed unforgivable to Ingrid and convincing her that ordinary folk were wicked toward magical people like her and Elsa.

Tears flooded Ingrid's eyes from the memory and snow filled the library from her emotions. This was too much for her to handle and she was starting to think that coming back to Arendelle with Gerda was a big mistake and that she should have stayed in the cave.

Nobody was there to see her snowy spectacle happen and Ingrid really didn't care if anybody did see anyway.

* * *

 **NOW ELSA AND ANNA HAVE MET INGRID, BUT INGRID'S STILL NOT ADJUSTING TO EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. SHE STILL NEEDS TIME TO GET HERSELF TOGETHER. AFTER ALL, SHE SPENT A MAJORITY OF HER LIFE IN ISOLATION IN TWO WAYS AND EVERYTHING'S ALIEN TO HER NOW.**

 **CAN INGRID REALLY RESENT GERDA FOREVER IN SPITE OF THE KINDNESS AND REGRET SHE'S CURRENTLY EXPRESSING TO THE BROKEN SNOW MAGICIAN?**

 **CAN GERDA SUCCEED IN CONVINCING INGRID TO FORGIVE HER FOR HER TREACHERY? IT LOOKED LIKE IT, BUT SHE'S STILL PISSED. GERDA'S DOING HER VERY BEST TO SHOW INGRID THAT SHE TRULY LOVES HER LIKE SHE DID IN THE PAST AND TOOK A HUGE SUICIDAL RISK TO PROVE IT.**

 **WHAT WOULD HELGA HAVE TO SAY TO GERDA AND INGRID IF SHE WERE AROUND?**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT GERDA, AT LEAST THE SECOND HALF OF IT. AFTER EXPLORING INGRID A LOT, I DECIDED TO SHED SOME LIGHT ON GERDA HERE.**

* * *

It was nightfall. By then, the entire kingdom of Arendelle was asleep save for the guards working on night patrol around the castle and Ingrid who remained awake.

Earlier in the day, Gerda spoke to her family of the plans she made on repairing the internal damage done in the family and how things would work if Ingrid does accept being Arendelle's new queen as she was supposed to years back.

If this plan took place, that would change a lot of things in Arendelle such as Gerda returning to being a princess and next in line for the throne again (Helga was second in line, but as she is dead, that was null and void now) and Agnarr no longer being a king, but a prince of Arendelle due to his marriage to Gerda which would also make him next in line for the throne.

Elsa and Anna would still maintain their statuses as Arendelle's princesses as they are Gerda and Agnarr's children, but that would mean that Elsa would now be 4th in line rather than 1st and Anna would be 5th in line, which would kinda be good for them since that meant they can relive the quality time they spent together like they did when they were kids. That would be different for them since they were now adolescents, but they didn't care. Elsa was, in fact, happy to no longer train to be queen for a long time if the position of Arendelle's monarch was reversed because of the heavy responsibilities of being a ruler, something she dreaded for a long time, and she wished to now use her extended time as a princess to make it up to Anna for ignoring her.

What the royal family planned on doing has never been done in Arendelle's history before and it was going to be a lot of hard work to straighten out the confusing mess and restore order which would take days, weeks, perhaps even months. But it had to be done at some point and it's better to do it sooner than later. Just not right this second.

Ingrid stayed the night inside the castle's guestroom all by herself. Technically, she wasn't a guest in the castle, but she choose the guest room over staying with Gerda in her old bedroom because she still distrusted her and Gerda didn't mind. As stated before, Ingrid was still readjusting to life outside the urn and it wouldn't happen overnight.

* * *

Inside the king and queen's bedroom, Agnarr was sound asleep, but Gerda had trouble sleeping. Like Ingrid, she too was troubled by her past actions that lead to Ingrid's newly dislike of her. She released Ingrid from the urn, admitted her big mistake and brought her back home so she can try to reboot the loving relationship the sisters had before, but that was going to take a long time to accomplish due to how severe the damage was.

After lulling over that, Gerda thought of something and carefully got out of bed, making sure she didn't wake her husband, and crept to a drawer she kept hidden from everybody, her family included, and picked up a memory stone, one of the things that stored everyone's memories of Ingrid and Helga.

She stepped out of her room and stealthily made her way to Ingrid's room.

Gerda slowly creaked the door open and tip-toed inside the room where she found the ice magician fast asleep in her bed. The bed was partly covered in frost and Gerda knew the cause. Gerda guessed that Ingrid must have found it comfortable to be sleeping on a bed once more as she hadn't done that for years.

Gerda planned to use the stones' power to transfer Ingrid's memory of Helga's death into her own mind so she can see exactly what Ingrid saw that day as a sort of way to get closure. She wasn't doing this because she thought Ingrid was a liar. She believed every word Ingrid said about the Weselton duke being partly the reason Helga was dead, but she just wished to see it herself to know how Ingrid felt then since she was absent when it happened and felt she deserved to feel her pain.

Gerda aimed the magic stone toward Ingrid's head, whispered something while avoiding waking Ingrid and the stone started to work and absorb Ingrid's memory inside.

With her memory now encased within the stone, Gerda slowly walked inside the guest room's private bath area and then allowed the stone to flow the captured memory into her own mind.

Gerda was now able to mentally see Ingrid's memory.

The memory showed the day things fell apart right in front of Gerda and it was shown from Ingrid's point of view. Of course, only Gerda was able to see it all. Anyone else present, not that there was anyone else watching anyway, would not see it and all time stopped outside, leaving Gerda the only one able to move about while everyone else and everything stood completely still.

The vision showed the duke approaching Ingrid and speaking to her by first introducing himself to her. Ingrid looked uneasy about the duke's presence and this doubled from what the man was saying to her. He was complimenting her in a gentlemanly way.

Remembering Ingrid's story, Gerda sensed that something was not right with the duke.

Then Gerda's face turned to surprise when she saw the duke trying to make a move on Ingrid by attempting to kiss her all the while calling her beautiful and such. He was cheating on Helga with Ingrid.

"How dare that man try to kiss her when he was supposed to be engaged to Helga?" Gerda said angrily. The memory turned red in response to Gerda's anger.

Her outburst was heard by nobody, not even Ingrid thanks to the stone's magic.

Ingrid was heard speaking to the duke by reminding him of his commitment to Helga while resisting the duke's kissing attempt, but the duke refused to listen and stop and continued his unwanted pursuit of wooing Ingrid.

"She said to stop, you stupid man!" Gerda said.

The image of the duke didn't hear Gerda nor did Ingrid's image. They were flashbacks and not the real thing and Gerda simply forgot.

When the duke refused to stop, Ingrid, desperate to get away from his grasp, shoved the duke back with a blast of her magic, exposing her powers to a now-surprised duke who had finally stopped what he was trying to do.

Gerda was glad to see Ingrid stand up for herself, but Ingrid's actions caused the duke to speak very negatively to Ingrid by calling her a monster and saying how she should be locked away forever.

Gerda then saw Helga running to the scene and all three conversed.

The duke tried to lie about what happened between him and Ingrid, claiming that she tried to kiss him first and how she tried to kill him with "unholy magic".

"You kissed her first, you lying little bastard and Ingrid's magic is not unholy! It's lovely and wonderful!" Gerda angrily said.

Gerda thought Helga was going to side with the duke for a moment until Helga expressed her knowledge of Ingrid's powers by "thanking" the duke for showing her what a great big liar he was and sided with Ingrid who appeared terrified by then and saying she admired Ingrid's gift.

Gerda was touched that Helga stood up for Ingrid.

The duke, now baffled by the startling revelation, threatened to expose Ingrid's secret to everyone and to let all of Arendelle know that their future queen was a freak of nature that needed to be dealt with.

Now Gerda's anger turned to rage upon hearing the duke's nasty words. How dare he insult Ingrid like that?

Gerda then wondered if this was how Ingrid saw her as: a female version of the duke since she did kinda carry out what the duke planned to do with Ingrid. In other words, she did his work for him.

As if on cue, Ingrid was preparing to attack the duke with her magic after having enough of the man's insults and the duke looked terrified at the upcoming spectacle.

Then the duke was seen grabbing Helga and using her as a human shield to protect himself from the incoming ice magic and Helga unfortunately took the hit which resulted in her being gravely hurt by Ingrid's magic. The duke then ran away for safety, leaving the two sisters by themselves.

Gerda gasped and her face turned to sickening horror at the sight of that.

Helga collapsed to the ground with Ingrid at her side, tearfully apologizing to her for harming her and Helga, with her last breath, uttered Ingrid's name one last time before her entire body turned dark blue and into ice cubes. She was dead.

"Helga!" Ingrid's past self cried out as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god . . .!" Gerda said, her eyes welled with tears and her hand to her mouth. Ingrid was right all along. She really never intended to kill Helga, just the duke who kept pushing her buttons with his wicked behavior and caused her to lash out and Gerda now felt deeply ashamed for not allowing Ingrid to explain what happened then.

But the vision was not yet finished for there was one, final part that was coming up and Gerda felt sick to her stomach from knowing what it was.

She braced herself as she saw her younger self arrive at the scene and saw what had transpired.

Ingrid begged the younger Gerda to take her hand and help her with the situation. But the younger Gerda refused.

Gerda became afraid as she saw her other self disown Ingrid.

"No! Stop!" Gerda yelled to her younger self, but she could only watch in horror as her past self sealed Ingrid inside the magic urn.

"Gerda . . . how . . . how could you . . .? You promised . . . you promised . . ." was all Gerda heard Ingrid's past self say before the vision became black and ended.

Gerda was, by now, utterly horrified and she was gasping heavily. Now she knew how Ingrid truly felt that day and why it changed her into the bitter, angry person that she is today.

 _My god, how could I have heartlessly betrayed her like that? No wonder she hates me! She'll probably never forgive me!_ Gerda thought to herself, feeling worse now more than ever.

Gerda left the private room and transferred the heartbreaking memory back into Ingrid's mind and silently walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sure, she could keep the tragic memory inside the stone and never give it back which would make Ingrid forget her reason for hating Gerda, but Gerda believed only Ingrid should make the decision by her own will and sealing her memories for closure was not the answer without Ingrid's permission.

Outside the hallway, Gerda sank to the floor and cried, unable to hold it in anymore.

 _I'm so sorry I did that to you. Ingrid, I'm so sorry I made you think I hated you. I'm . . I''m . . ._ she thought as she continued crying.

The queen of Arendelle was broken and unable to think properly. All she could think about was the pain she caused and felt and believed she didn't deserve forgiveness from Ingrid.

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO. THE CONTENT HERE PROBABLY SOUNDS REPETITIVE, BUT I FELT THE NEED TO EXPLORE GERDA AND HAVE HER SEE FOR HERSELF WHAT SHE HAD DONE TO INGRID AND HAVE HER FEEL WHAT SHE FELT AND I BELIEVE I SUCCEEDED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE'S MORE OF MY "COLD REUNION" STORY. GERDA WILL MAKE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT THAT WILL SURELY CHANGE EVERYTHING.**

* * *

The sun rose and the people of Arendelle rose to begin the new day. All of them were heading to the castle courtyard to see their queen for the big rally announcement she had planned for them.

Inside the castle, the servants and guards prepared themselves for the day too. They had much to do to help the royal family prepare.

Elsa and Anna slept together inside the same bedroom last night for the first time in ten years, something they once did as kids. To them, it felt so great to be together again after all the time they spent apart.

Elsa was the first to wake up. She stretched and yawned. For a brief moment, she thought she was alone by habit until she saw Anna sleeping and remembered they weren't apart anymore.

"Psst. Psst! Anna." Elsa said to her sleeping sister.

Anna didn't reply.

"Anna, wake up, wake up, wake up." Elsa told her.

Anna still refused, but said. "Elsa, go back to sleep."

This was strikingly similar to Anna waking Elsa up years ago on their final night of fun. Elsa decided to repeat it with herself in Anna's place just for kicks.

"I can't!" Elsa said and plopped back first over Anna, causing Anna to grunt from the sudden movement. Now she knew how Elsa felt that night years back.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" said Elsa.

"Go play by yourself." Anna said, getting the hint to Elsa's behavior and shoved Elsa off her, causing Elsa to plop to the floor. Anna's eyes were closed, so she didn't exactly see the sun rising in the sky.

Rather than asking if she wanted to build a snowman, Elsa had something else in mind.

 _So that's how it's gonna be, huh? I know just how to wake you up!_ Elsa thought evilly and conjured a small cloud of snow above Anna and, with a devilish grin on her lips, Elsa allowed the snow to fall right on top of Anna, covering her completely.

The result of that was what Elsa wanted: Anna shrieking and rolling off the bed and hitting the ground.

"COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!" she yelped as she struggled to remove the snow from herself.

Elsa burst into a fit of laughter and rolled on the ground as she laughed her head off.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Elsa said during her laughing fit.

"So you summoned a pile of magic snow to wake me up with?" Anna asked.

"Y-yep!" Elsa answered, still laughing.

"Why you little!" Anna said and plowed onto Elsa.

"Uh-oh!" Elsa said and playfully "fought" with Anna.

"You always wanted to build a snowman with me, you got your wish, only this time I built a snow _woman!_ " Elsa teased.

Anna tried to restrain Elsa, but the latter was too flexible and overpowered Anna with a snowball to her butt from behind.

"Yow!" Anna cried out and clutched at her freezing butt.

"You're the _butt_ of the joke!" Elsa joked.

Anna had to admit that was funny and the two finally stopped and took a breather.

"Sleep well?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Boy, it feels so good to sleep in the same room with you after all these years." Anna said.

"Me too. I hated sleeping alone." Elsa said.

"So did I." said Anna. "Now we don't have to anymore. That is unless one of us gets sick and at that point, we'd have to sleep apart for a few days until we get better to stop the spread of infection and I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Pretty much." Elsa said.

The two girls got dressed from their night clothes and into something that said "I'm royalty" and went to see their parents.

* * *

Agnarr and Gerda woke up, the latter having dozed off after last night's problem.

"Good morning, dear." said Agnarr.

Gerda didn't answer. She was still disturbed over last night's little stint.

Agnarr took notice of his wife's mood.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Gerda looked at him.

"Today's the day everyone will learn about your sister and Elsa's ice powers. Our reputation amongst society will change forever. I just hope it's for the greater good."

"Yes, that's what we planned the previous day." Gerda said.

"You should be happy and yet you look sad and depressed. Is it about how Ingrid feels about you?" Agnarr asked.

Gerda nodded. Agnarr doesn't know of what went on last night because after seeing the inside of Ingrid's mind and having her emotional breakdown a second time, Gerda snuck back inside her bedroom and slipped into bed without waking him up. She struggled to sleep, but her mental disturbance kept her awake. It was a while before she could finally fall asleep.

"I went to see Ingrid last night." she said.

"Really? What did she say?"

"Actually, she was asleep. I went into her room alone to obtain my own version of closure."

Gerda told him what she did last night and she had already burst into tears when she finished.

"Oh, Agnarr, it was completely horrible! I saw everything she saw on the day I imprisoned her! I saw how Helga died and my own betrayal of Ingrid and it was the most heartbreaking, terrifying thing I've ever seen! How could I have done such a thing to her?! It was like placing Elsa inside the urn!"

Gerda leaned her head to her husband who cradled her and tried to comfort her.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry you saw that. Even if it takes many years, I'm willing to help you make amends with her. She is one of us and we never give up on each other." he said.

Gerda wiped her eyes.

"You . . . you really think it's possible she'll forgive me for committing such an immoral act? Years of imprisonment would surely diminish a person's sanity and if so, then I fear I may have done the same thing to her."

"Well, you did release her and bring her back with good intentions even if she nearly killed you. But if she really wanted nothing to do with you, why would she have come here? She would have stayed in that cave or departed elsewhere to be away from you. Just give her more time and she's bound to come around."

"At the cave, she renounced me as her sister in the harshest voice possible before attempting to kill me with her magic and called me her enemy." Gerda said.

"She was merely lashing out, Gerda. Remember, she's just traumatized from what happened to her. It's not really her, just her rage. Like you said, she was locked away without company for so many years and it made her bitter. Nobody can stay angry at someone or something forever, not even her." Agnarr said.

"I hope you're right. I do love her and I don't ever want to push her away like that ever again." Gerda said and she hugged Agnarr for his kind words.

The king and queen got ready and ventured into the castle library and were met by their daughters.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Gerda.

"Yes." said Anna and Elsa.

Gerda looked around and noticed that Ingrid was not there with them.

"Where's Ingrid?"

The family looked around and saw what she meant.

"She's probably still in her room." said Elsa.

Gerda motioned for the rest of the family to follow her and they approached the room occupied by the castle's second snow magician.

Gerda, knowing how Ingrid was these days, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

This action reminded Anna and Elsa of their past. Anna did the same thing in front of Elsa's room every day for the past decade when they were separated and Elsa always refused to let her in or talk to her besides telling her to leave.

"Ingrid?" Gerda asked after knocking.

No answer.

"Ingrid, it's me. May I come in?" Gerda asked.

Elsa remembered Anna asking that in her flashbacks and ignoring her.

 _Is this how Anna felt every day when I never answered her?_ Elsa asked herself.

The family noticed bits of frost was leaking under the door, telling them that Ingrid was in a negative mood as usual.

Elsa thought Ingrid was still mad at her mother, so she felt that she should knock and talk to Ingrid instead, thinking that she would listen to a fellow ice magician and that Ingrid had nothing against Gerda's children.

"Aunt Ingrid? It's me, Elsa. Will you open the door please?"

For a moment, Anna thought Ingrid was going to say "Go away!" like she used to hear Elsa say.

But instead of that, the door opened and Ingrid appeared.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We're going to begin our big announcement in the courtyard today and we'd like you to join us." Elsa said.

Ingrid glared at her, then at Gerda, making the latter nervous. But Gerda tried to keep her queen face up.

"Please Aunt Ingrid. All of us really want you out there with us." Elsa said and, like what her mother did after releasing Ingrid, Elsa gave her icy aunt a warm, loving hug to show she loved her just like her mother did.

Anna joined in too. Gerda and Agnarr watched the scene with awe.

At that point, Ingrid didn't really know what to say or do. She was being embraced by people who she felt were supposed to be her enemies, especially Gerda. They offered her a home in the castle and now they want to tell the public of ice magic existing in the royal family regardless of what some of the people will think of them.

After the hug ended, Gerda requested to speak to Ingrid alone and her daughters and husband let them be.

Gerda closed the door and faced Ingrid.

"Ingrid, while I will announce our relation and what happened to the public, I must know. Do you harbor any grudge against Elsa and Anna? I know you still hate me and yes, I deserve it, but do you carry that same hatred against my family, excuse me, _our_ family? If you're still angry about our past, and I'm not telling you to stop, direct your hatred at me instead of them. I'm the one who hurt you, not them."

"Gerda, we both know that what I have in me cannot go away in an instant. You got to live your life and have a family of your own and rule Arendelle while I wasted away in an urn. I missed out on a lot of things because of you." Ingrid said, her eyes dwelling with tears again.

Gerda, despite hearing this several times, couldn't help but feel ashamed as it was all true.

"I have something to show you." Gerda said and took out the memory stone she used last night.

"What is that?" Ingrid asked and looked at it.

"It's the memory stone I told you about the other day. It contains the public's memories of you and Helga. I used it to wipe you and her from their minds after the . . . incident. The stone can pull out a person's memories and store it inside to be either kept, transferred or erased permanently, meaning that, in this case, your memory of my betrayal of you can be pulled as well and you'd forget all about it in an instant. But I won't do that as I find that dishonorable. I'm not threatening you if it sounds like I am, I'm simply telling you that the stone is capable of erasing your mental anguish and no, it does not trap magical people like the urn did. But as I said, if a possible reconciliation for us exists, I want it to be real from you and not because of this stone. I am leaving that to you and you alone. Whichever option you choose, I will support it all the way no matter what."

Gerda placed the memory stone in Ingrid's hands. "It's yours." she said.

Ingrid looked at the stone and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Ingrid and you'll always be loved forever by my daughters, my husband and myself even if you don't want to return it. I broke it before and I'm determined to repair and express it until the day I die. Now then, I'm off to make my announcement. Feel free to explore the castle and get antiquated. We'll be outside if you change your mind."

Gerda hugged Ingrid and left the room.

Inside, Ingrid was stunned. Gerda was willing to allow her to choose to keep her anger or extract it from her mind and into this tiny rock. She could have forced her memory out if she wanted to and make Ingrid accept Gerda as her sister again, but she refused to do that. Ingrid's forgiveness, to Gerda, had to be from her own decision and not because she could not remember due to a magical stone zapping her memories.

Later, the citizens of Arendelle were gathered in the castle courtyard and above on the balcony stood Gerda and her family. Ingrid was absent.

"Greetings people of Arendelle. You've been summoned here because I have news for all of you. What I'm going to say will change your lives and ours forever. The first part of my announcement involves my daughter Elsa. There is something you deserve to know about her."

Elsa approached her mother and faced the attending crowd.

"Ten years ago, the castle was declared off-limits to everybody by order of my husband and I. No longer. There was a reason we closed the gates and it was not a good one. The reason for that is because Elsa here has a gift, something that nobody in this kingdom expected. Do not be afraid of what you're about to see. This is just a demonstration."

Gerda turned to Elsa and asked her to show off her ice powers and Elsa took a deep breath, lifted her hands and conjured snowflakes in both hands.

The crowd gasped at what Elsa was doing. It was a shocking feat.

"What you're seeing is my daughter's ability to create ice and snow, a power she had since the day she was born and it was the reason for shutting you out for years."

Gerda told them what happened that caused the isolation.

"So now you all know why we sealed ourselves away from you and I admit that it was not the right thing to do as it made us miserable. But now we've come to terms that this is what Elsa is and we have no regrets over it." she finished.

Speaking of regrets, Gerda prepared to bring about her second part of her speech.

"Plus, in addition to that, there's also another matter I need to tell you, the second part of my speech. The other day I returned to Arendelle with a woman in a white dress. Most of you may have seen her and are wondering who she is and why she is here. The woman's name is Ingrid . . . and she is my eldest sister."

The crowd gasped and muttered to each other, wondering how their queen could have a relative without their knowledge.

"Like my daughter, Ingrid also possesses ice magic she was born with and together we hid this from the world out of fear of persecution, death or imprisonment by those who would have felt threatened by her magical abilities. We also had a third sister named Helga who is no longer with us because she is deceased."

Gerda, swallowing a lump in her throat, explained her backstory and the people listened. When she got to the part where she released Ingrid from the urn, Gerda even admitted what happened the instant Ingrid was out and before anyone could react negatively to that part, she quickly defended Ingrid's actions by stating she deserved it after what she did to her and couldn't blame Ingrid for almost killing her.

By the time, she finished, Gerda had tears in her eyes.

"Now you know everything. This whole thing was my fault. Ingrid didn't mean to kill Helga, but I refused to hear her out and my actions afterward, which was also my biggest mistake, mentally scarred her and nowadays me, so much. Now she is back home with us where she belongs. However, she resents me over our troubled past. But she is family and despite her resentment of me and her attempted murder against me, I still love her very much and anyone who has a problem with Ingrid and Elsa because of their magic also have a problem with the entire royal family and all of Arendelle, not just one person. Now for the third and final part. With Ingrid's return, there is something else that will also change things around here. Since Ingrid was the firstborn in the family, that makes her the true heir of Arendelle. She was supposed to be queen long ago after the passing of our father, your former king, until the incident occurred and I, according to her, stole her position and I agree with her on that as it's kind of true. I am not your true queen, Ingrid is, and we are, by that, no longer the king and queen of this kingdom now that Ingrid is back. However, she is dealing with her emotions and trauma at the moment after spending years of captivity alone and is slowly being reintroduced to everyone and everything. She's currently undecided over whether or not she wishes to claim what she lost and become Arendelle's new ruler and so, until she voices her decision, which is what we are leaving up to her, my husband and I will still remain in charge, but we are now regents this time because Agnarr and I are hereby resigning as king and queen of Arendelle, making me a princess once again and Agnarr a prince since he is still married to me. If Ingrid chooses to step up and take my place as queen, a coronation ceremony will be held for her and the one I had before is to be considered null and void and out of the records. That is all. I thank you for your time and I will summon you all again when my sister makes her choice. Since the castle is no longer closed as of today, feel free to explore the grounds and see what you missed. Oh, and there's one more thing I have for all of you."

Gerda took out the memory stone and unleashed its power and restored everybody's memories of Ingrid and Helga back into their minds. This only worked for those who have lived in Arendelle when the two were around and knew them while it didn't work on those who were new here, such as children who were not alive yet when Helga and Ingrid were around.

"Now do you remember my sisters?" Gerda asked the audience.

They whispered to each other and said yes. Gerda was happy they remembered.

"Good, now remember: Elsa and Ingrid have ice magic, but they're not dangerous, so take some time to let this sink into your minds and in time, we hope you will be accepting of them as we are. Let it be known to all and other nations worldwide that I, Gerda, regent and _princess_ of Arendelle, have a magical sister and daughter and I am not ashamed of either one! I proudly embrace them both and nobody can tell me otherwise!"

With that, Gerda walked away and her family followed.

* * *

 **TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS. NOW THAT EVERYBODY IN ARENDELLE KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT THE ROYAL FAMILY, WILL THEY ACCEPT IT AND BE HAPPY TO HAVE MAGICAL ROYALS IN THEIR MIDST? WILL INGRID COME AROUND AND ACCEPT GERDA'S PLEA FOR FORGIVENESS AND HER OFFER TO REPLACE HER AS THE NEW QUEEN? DOES A CERTAIN SOMEONE FROM A CERTAIN LAND NEED TO HAVE HIS FACE BEATEN FOR BEING PARTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR HELGA'S TRAGIC DEMISE AND, ABOVE ALL, MUST ANOTHER CERTAIN SOMEONE ALSO NEED TO BE FOUND AND CONFRONTED FOR SELLING THAT URN AND THOSE GLOVES TO THE ROYALS IN THE FIRST PLACE?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took long to write another chapter here. I was dealing with some writer's block and, this is gonna sound a little odd but, I figured out that I can only write this story whenever I'm feeling sad. It's the only way to really get a character's mood. In one of my other chapters, I had to place myself in Gerda and Ingrid's shoes to get their moods and yes, it did make me cry, but at least it worked. I don't write sad tales when I'm in a happy mood and I don't write happy tales when I'm in a sad mood. Makes sense. Everybody's got their own method of storytelling and this is mine.**

* * *

Ever since Gerda's announcement had passed, the people of Arendelle got to explore the castle grounds now that Gerda was permitting it after years of being prohibited to the public. Those who lived in Arendelle when Gerda and Ingrid's parents were the rulers experienced nostalgia moments while those who were younger or new to the kingdom were amazed by how the grounds looked.

Life in the castle remained mostly unchanged. Servants still tended to their duties and were still under command by Gerda and Agnarr. As Gerda said before, she and her husband were no longer Arendelle's king and queen, only regents until Ingrid made her choice to become the new queen. Word got out beyond Arendelle about Ingrid and her place in the royal family. They did paperwork and ran things as if nothing had changed.

Elsa and Anna began to spend more time together to make up for the years of sorrow and separation. The servants and royal guards quickly got used to Elsa's magic and they even encouraged her to entertain them with it whenever they took a break. They enjoyed having an ice princess in the castle and Elsa appreciated it. All the years of being fearful of people's reactions to her magic vanished and she was now happy to be around people after years of loneliness.

As for Ingrid, she explored the castle too, getting to know everything about her long lost home. Unlike Elsa, Ingrid was not comfortable around people. Whenever someone saw her or she saw someone, she refused to look at or speak to them.

While aware of her ice abilities from Gerda, the servants and guards did their very best in making Ingrid feel at home, knowing that her negative mood was from Gerda's story about her a while back.

Most of the castle staff were new and some were long time veteran workers who, thanks to the memory stones, remembered Ingrid from her younger years. Ingrid didn't recognize any of the veteran workers due to their aged appearances.

She was brought her meals whenever she was in her room or somewhere else and even dined with her family in the dining room sometimes, though she kept her distance from Gerda.

Ingrid remained quiet around them and let them be. She never threatened or intimidated them and vice versa. She just didn't feel like conversing with anyone and was kind of social-phobic, just like when she was a youth and Elsa before the truth came out. Elsa and Anna, despite wanting to know their aunt, kept their distance from Ingrid. Not out of spite or anything like that, they just preferred to give her some space and leave her alone unless asked by her to approach.

One day, Gerda took a day off from her work and decided to spend her free time with Ingrid. Gerda asked Ingrid to tag along with her for a little trip into the village to reintroduce her around. Usually Ingrid would not want anything to do with Gerda, but the only reason Ingrid accepted Gerda's invitation was to silence her on the subject as it annoyed her. She still remained gloomy.

Villagers saw them and bowed to them regardless of what Gerda said about quitting her job as queen. They did it for both women, plus it was a habit from the years of Gerda's rule. Like with Elsa, they didn't fear Ingrid, she was different from royal family, but she was one of them and needed to get used to her. They offered her anything she wanted or needed to help her with her readjustment to life in Arendelle as she passed by, but Ingrid ignored them and believed that the people were just merely acting nice to avoid a frozen fate.

"You see, Ingrid? Nobody here thinks you're a monster. They just wish to help you be happy again like we were in the good old days. They want you as their queen as it should have been long ago." said Gerda.

Ingrid looked around and, feeling thirsty, she wanted water and Gerda asked any random person to fetch a cup for her to drink.

The cup started to freeze in Ingrid's hand the moment she touched it and the person who brought her the cup stepped back nervously.

Ingrid hinged at that and assumed her assumptions were correct.

"They're just not used to magic, Ingrid. Nobody's ever seen a magical person before. They'll come around soon." said Gerda in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sorry for my reaction, Your Highness. Magic's not common around here, but I still wish you luck in settling here." said the person.

Ingrid shrugged it off and drank her water.

Gerda eyed a candy shop she and Ingrid and Helga used to visit as kids and took Ingrid there, hoping it would bring back any happy memories. Like Elsa and Anna, Gerda, Helga and Ingrid loved chocolate a lot. No wonder the two girls lived with similar cravings, they must have inherited it from Gerda.

Nowadays, like her former self, Ingrid's love of chocolate was kept in the shadows of depression and anguish.

The shop looked exactly the same as Ingrid remembered when she was last seen in Arendelle. The only change was the shopkeeper. The last person who ran the store was a man in his 50's who was very kind to the royal sisters before. Now his replacement was a young woman in her 20's. Perhaps she was related to the original shopkeeper.

"Hello." said Gerda to the new shopkeeper.

"Greetings Your Maje-sorry, I mean, Your Highness. I forgot that you resigned as queen of Arendelle." said the woman.

"It's alright. You're just used to calling me your queen after all this time. It'll vanish eventually. Anyway, you're already aware of my sister here, are you?"

"Yes, Ingrid, is it?" the shopkeeper asked as she eyed the snow magician.

"Yes. I'm trying to reintroduce her around the kingdom and I brought her here because we used to come here when we were younger." said Gerda.

The woman looked at Ingrid and noticed something.

"Your Highness, sorry for asking but how old is Ingrid?"

Gerda told her.

"And how old are you?"

Gerda told her.

"So, despite your current age gaps, do you still treat her as your eldest sister?"

"Yes. I may look older, but Ingrid is the real eldest in my family. The urn she was trapped in halted her aging. That's why she looks younger than me. Despite that, she's still my big sister and always will be and I don't care for whatever negative things people say or think of us." said Gerda.

Ingrid hinged at the mention of the now-destroyed urn. It was the only thing that was able to stop her if she went rogue according to Rumpelstiltskin and it kinda happened. Without it, she was free to do whatever she desired and nothing or no one would be able to stop her. But Gerda refused to believe that Ingrid would hurt or kill again. Despite her gloomy mood and almost dying by her hand, Gerda trusted Ingrid completely no matter what and believed her happy side can resurface.

The woman faced Ingrid.

"You're probably wondering about why I'm running this store instead of my father, the previous owner of this shop since your sister here says you used to come here before your disappearance, huh?"

Ingrid didn't answer, but the woman was right about her thoughts.

"He . . . passed away six years ago. I've been running this store in his place since I became of legal age as my way of honoring his memory. I serve the same things he served when he was alive. So, what would you like from here? See anything familiar?"

The two royals had a look around. Gerda took a few candies while Ingrid walked around, gazing everywhere. She had to admit, this store did bring back nostalgic memories in her head.

One flashback played in her mind. It was a memory that she used to treasure for years until the incident.

 _Helga! Let's get this one!_

 _Okay! What about you, Ingrid? What would you like to take back home?_

 _Oooh, I like this one! Can I bring it with me?_

 _Of course you can! Just because we're princess's doesn't mean we can stuff ourselves with goodies._

 _Can't argue with that. Let's take them back home with us for Arendelle Day!_

 _Okay! Good idea!_

"Ingrid?" Gerda said when she approached and thought she was indecisive of what to buy from the store.

"This was where you and Helga brought me on the day the shop opened its doors when I was a little girl." Ingrid said in a ghostly-like voice. She began to involuntarily create snowflakes all around her from being upset at the memory.

Gerda realized what was happening. She was having the same flashback as Ingrid and remembered it all.

"I remember that day. We since made it our tradition to come here once a week for years which we did until . . ."

Ingrid knew what Gerda was going to say next and turned away to avoid hearing it.

"You missed out on a lot of parties and other celebrations because of me. I broke more than our weekly tradition in this shop." Gerda felt a lump in her throat as she spoke. Her eyes were starting to tear up from her usual guilt wave. "I know you still despise me Ingrid, but I still refuse to give up on you. Somewhere inside this hard shell of yours is the sweet, loving sister I grew up with and she's waiting to be released again. We're family and family never gives up on each other and I'll always stand by you for as long as I draw breath." said Gerda, patting Ingrid's shoulder in a loving manner and not caring about the coldness of the snowflakes.

The shop owner saw the event. She couldn't believe that her former queen was right about Ingrid having ice magic as she was displaying it inside her own store. However, she didn't scream and run because she remembered Gerda explaining to all about Ingrid's mental state.

Like Anna and Elsa, Gerda was not one to give up on situations like this.

"Is everything alright over there?" she asked the royal sisters.

"Yes, it's nothing dangerous. This is what happens when she's upset. The same thing happens to my daughter." Gerda said, wiping her eyes.

"You mean Princess Elsa?"

"Precisely. It's part of them having ice magic."

"Your daughters are still princesses, right?"

"Correct."

Ingrid stood there, thinking over Gerda's words. She didn't shrug away Gerda's hand from her shoulder as she was lost in thought to notice. Then after a moment, Ingrid walked away to see more of the store.

She picked up a chocolate/raisins bar that she saw. It was the first thing she ever got from this store years ago. It brought back the memories and it made her eyes water. She put it back where she found it and walked away.

Gerda saw and remembered the bar. Not only was it the first thing Ingrid got here, Gerda was the one who gave it to her. It was special to her.

She took the bar and purchased it at the front as a peace offering for Ingrid along with some sweets for Anna and Elsa since they loved chocolate too.

When they were finished browsing the store, the two left the store. Gerda thanked the owner for her company and the owner appreciated it. There was still plenty more to see.

As their journey continued, Gerda suddenly remembered something. It was something she had forgotten for years and it was coming up soon. It was something very important that the three sisters often participated in before and Gerda believed it was the one sure fire thing that can win Ingrid back. But she had to plan it precisely and it had to have a good, flawless result. The special something she had in mind needed to be a hit and Gerda wanted it to be very perfect and dear for her traumatized sibling. She deserved it for all the years of loneliness and she didn't care how much it would cost her or the kingdom, be it cheap or expensive. Besides the kingdom and her daughters's well-being, Ingrid's happiness was at stake.

But for now, Gerda remained silent about it and continued with her day off with Ingrid. Once they returned to the castle at the end of the day, Gerda would began making plans and giving out orders to carry her idea out. She was determined to fill Ingrid's injured spirit with the happiness they used to share. It just had to work and if someone wanted to hold her back, she'd like to see them try.

* * *

 **What a touching chapter just like the others. It seems that everybody has accepted ice magicians Elsa and Ingrid into their lives and while Elsa loves her new life in Arendelle, Ingrid's not so sure since she still thinks people dislike magic folks. The next chapter will be featuring a special day Gerda is planning for Ingrid. Whatever can it be? Can Gerda's idea really help reconcile her and Ingrid's shattered relationship? Can Ingrid love Gerda again one day and be the happy monarch she once was?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone with a connection to Arendelle will be making an appearance in this chapter and this time, Gerda and Ingrid are ready to face the upcoming visitor.**

 **PS: to the person called JimmyHall24, if you dislike my story, then why the hell are you reading this? Don't read it and leave then, you sadist.**

* * *

Gerda and Ingrid kept wandering around and the villagers welcomed both women, especially Ingrid. They gathered around them and asked Ingrid lots of questions such as what having ice powers was like and if the royal family had magic for ages since Arendelle's foundation. Ingrid declined to answer anybody, so Gerda did all that for her.

After the village tour, Gerda and Ingrid returned to the castle. Ingrid ventured to the library to be alone again while Gerda went to see her daughters.

"How's Aunt Ingrid doing? Is your personal objective completed yet?" Elsa asked.

"It's still a work in progress, dear. However, she seems to show little hostility toward me now than when I brought her back, so I think it's working." said Gerda, noting Ingrid's less furious behavior today and the past week or two.

"Oh, I hope it is working. I just can't stand to see her like this, all hurt and depressed everyday." Anna said.

"I know, me too. I feel so stupid for making her feel that way." said Gerda.

Elsa and Anna gathered around her for support.

"Well, now you're trying to make her feel welcome at home again and I know she'll love you again." said Elsa.

"And I know she'll make a great queen if she accepts the position that belongs to her." said Anna.

Gerda was so glad that her daughters were so understanding of her issues.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have you two." she said and hugged them to calm herself down. Her daughters and husband were who kept Gerda's hopes of reconciling with Ingrid alive.

"Let's go get some ice cream! I could use some." said Anna.

"Oooh, me too!" said Elsa.

The two sisters left the room and out the castle.

Meanwhile, Ingrid sat on the sofa, staring at the rows of book while lost in thought.

While still estranged from Gerda, her anger at her was slowly declining. It still remained, but at a lower level than before. Ingrid was having trouble digesting the idea of accepting Gerda's apologies.

Then there were her nieces, Elsa and Anna. When Gerda told her Elsa had inherited ice magic, Ingrid believed at first that it was karma for betraying her. Was Elsa the reason behind Gerda's need to repair the lost relationship Gerda destroyed or was this Gerda's own doing? Would she have gone through all this even if Elsa had no ice magic?

There were times before where Ingrid hated her powers and even once considered vanishing so Helga, her runner-up for the throne, would rule. At the time, she felt Arendelle deserved a better ruler, one without powers. Helga and Gerda were the only ones who convinced her to stay.

Now she was being treated in the way she had craved for before, like the greatest thing that's ever happened since sliced bread and people are waiting to hear if she will take up the job she was destined for previously. What would her parents say if they were around?

Speaking of which, Gerda informed her during their outing that they passed away during her entrapment.

Ingrid realized that her parents lived and died without knowing about their eldest daughter's abilities and now it was too late to tell them were they still alive today. Even worse, they lived the remainder of their lives believing Gerda was their only daughter and, thanks to Gerda, Helga and Ingrid did not exist to them. If a funeral was held for them, Ingrid missed it.

Ingrid sat up to massage her back when she noticed a bottle with a note inside sitting on a desk. It was the bottle Gerda nearly threw in the ocean during her voyage back to Arendelle when she thought she and her husband were going to meet their watery end.

Ingrid opened the bottle, took out the note and read it.

 _Dearest darling daughters, you need to know the truth about why we went to this voyage._

 _It wasn't what we told you. I wish we could be telling you in person, but alas, that does not appear possible._

 _Elsa, Anna, time is running out. I do not know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers._

 _You must know this. I feel terrible. This happened before and I cannot let it happen again._

 _Years ago, I made the same mistake with my sister, Ingrid. She, like you, had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister, Helga. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful and I was fearful and I let that fear guide me. I made the mistake of letting Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much._

 _In this crystal are the memories of my sisters which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known._

 _In a cave in the North Valley, you will find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. She deserves to be remembered and more importantly, like you Elsa, she deserves to be loved._

 _When you see her, please tell her I love her and I am sorry. Tell her I would give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hand just one more time._

 _All my love, mama._

Ingrid's eyes welled with tears after reading the letter.

 _She . . . she really does love me like before, even after I tried to kill her and all the hate-influenced things I said to her, she still stands by me._ Ingrid said.

Ingrid clutched the letter close to her chest like if she were hugging somebody, now aware that Gerda was telling the truth about her inner self.

"Oh Gerda. You really _do_ care about me." Ingrid whispered.

Just then, a figure suddenly appeared before her. It was a woman, a ghost. But it was also someone familiar.

Ingrid recognized the figure. It was someone she had not seen or spoken to in years.

"Helga?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes Ingrid. It's me." said the ghost of her and Gerda's dead sister.

"Are you . . .?"

"Yes, Ingrid. I am real. This is no trick of any sort."

Ingrid then realized it really was Helga in spirit form.

Helga, I'm so sorry I killed you!" Ingrid began to say.

"There's no need to apologize, Ingrid. I know you didn't mean to kill me and I have nothing against you for it. That was a complete accident. The duke from Weselton wouldn't stop with his nasty speech about you and he pushed you to use your power. Despite my fate, you're my sister and I still love you as I did when I was alive. I came to tell you something just as important as that."

"What?" Ingrid asked.

"Please don't push Gerda and her children and husband away. They are our family. I know you're hurting now because of what she did to you, but I urge you to let her back into your life as she did with you when she freed you from the urn." Helga said.

Ingrid looked on with a sad face.

"After she released me, I told her that you would have strongly disapproved of what she did to me and I almost killed her. Was I right about you?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, of course I would have disliked what she did and I admit I probably would have been angry at her and demand your release at once. As for your killing attempt on her, I don't approve of that at all, but at the same time, I can't completely blame you for going through with it. You were in such dire rage after being hurt by her for what she did and it made you feel truly alone with no one to care for you. I also admit that if I had magic like you and she trapped me in that urn for years, I probably would have done the same thing you did. But I'm glad you spared her. She truly loves you, Ingrid. That's why she risked life and death to bring you back to Arendelle and shower onto you the loving nature she had for you which she still does to this very day." said Helga.

Ingrid's face fell from hearing Helga's speech.

"Aside from hearing your story about what really happened last time, using the power of that memory crystal of hers, Gerda went through your memories last night while you slept and saw what you told her. The visions caused her to express deep sadness and remorse over her wrong decision afterward like she did when you told her the truth and it still hurts her. She hurts just as much as you do." said Helga.

Ingrid was stunned that Gerda read her mind during her slumber and what she felt. Gerda really did mean everything she said after releasing her.

"You may have lost me, but you don't have to lose Gerda. We both love you, magic or not, and always will."

Hearing all she needed, Ingrid hugged Helga, which was possible when Helga made herself physical for a moment to hug her back to show her love for her misunderstood sibling.

"Thank you Helga for seeing and convincing me." said Ingrid.

"So, do you accept Gerda back into your life?" Helga said.

"Yes, I do. I love her again. I really miss you." Ingrid said. Tears strolled down her cheeks.

"That's wonderful news and don't worry about missing me. I'll always be with you. Now go and embrace Gerda, our family and living. I had a great time living. Now, it's your turn and when you and Gerda pass on one day, I'll be waiting for you both." Helga declared.

Helga vanished and Ingrid was alone again, teary eyed from both sadness and happiness. Now that Ingrid knew what Helga's wishes were and after speaking with her, Ingrid's grudge against Gerda died instantly and in its place formed a need to accept her reconciliation offer.

 _I must see her right away! She has to know!_ Ingrid thought and ran out of the room to meet with her.

As she turned a corner, she saw Gerda standing in the throne room speaking to someone. Someone who, like Helga, she also had not seen for a while.

The person she spoke to was a man who looked vaguely familiar to Ingrid.

After looking at the man's face, she suddenly recognized who it was.

Seeing that person brought back terrible memories for Ingrid. What was he doing here?

* * *

Gerda was busy looking at the paintings in the throne room. They were paintings of Arendellian culture and rulers of past and present times.

Just recently, she ventured into a secret room in the castle that contained past mementos and rediscovered a painting she had not seen in a long time. It was a painting of Helga, Ingrid and herself standing together in a pose. Gerda remembered the time it was created. It was one of the best times of their lives.

She picked it up and brought it out to be put on display in the throne room. She had it locked away in a part of the castle after the incident with her sisters, but now she wanted the painting back as part of her new life with Ingrid and as a memorial for Helga.

Speaking of memorials, Gerda just realized that she and her family have not held a funeral for the late Helga. How stupid of her to forget after returning Helga's existence to everybody! That quickly joined her list of important tasks she wished to accomplish.

She frowned when she found a painting of Helga's former lover, the duke of Weselton, hidden inside the same room. Years back, Helga had it made as a present for the duke and, like the sisters' painting, Gerda sealed it away also.

Because of her new-found knowledge of him and the diabolical nature of what he did, Gerda figured that Helga would want the painting gone if she were still living and now so did she.

Gerda took the painting out, found a servant and ordered the now-unworthy portrait to be destroyed in any way possible and the servant complied and in a moment, the tainted gift was gone, never to be seen again.

It was during this time that a palace guard appeared to her.

"Your Highness. I come with news." he said.

"What is it?" Gerda asked.

"There's a visitor demanding to see you right away." said the guard.

"Who could it be?" she asked.

"It's, forgive me for saying this, the duke from Weselton. He says he wants to have a word with you." the guard answered.

This struck a nerve in Gerda and she realized that when she restored the memories of Ingrid and Helga back to everyone, she must have also returned his memories too by mistake. If that's true, then Gerda instantly had a strong guess to why he was in Arendelle. His business probably involved Ingrid and Helga.

As much as she wished to kick the duke out immediately, she would allow the duke access to visit her, but only because she wanted to take this opportunity to verbally avenge Helga and Ingrid for what he did.

Now that she was aware of the man's dark history with her sisters, she prepared herself to defend them, especially Ingrid, from whatever backlash he had in store. This time, she was ready.

"Send him into the throne room. If it's an audience he wants, then he shall have it." Gerda said in a light cold tone. As much as she didn't want to see the duke, she had unfinished business with him.

"At once, Your Highness." said the guard and left to fetch the man while Gerda headed for the throne room.

 _How dare that man return to Arendelle! I should have him thrown in the dungeons or perhaps executed for all the nasty things he did previously or just for even coming here!_ Gerda thought angrily as she made it to the throne room where she was to meet Helga's former fiance in person.

Since she didn't pass any laws forbidding the duke from coming back to Arendelle, technically, he was not trespassing and his visit was legal.

Gerda would make sure it would be.

 _I won't let him hurt you again, Ingrid. Today, things will be handled differently._ She thought with determination.

She was glad that her daughters were not around the castle to see or hear this. She had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

She had no idea that Ingrid was observing from a hidden place within that same room.

Minutes later, the great hall doors burst open and in stepped four people. Three of them were palace guards.

The other was the man who was the reason her family crumbled. The duke of Weselton.

It had been years since he was last seen in Arendelle. His current appearance was of an older man. His hair was now white and his facial skin was wrinkled with age. And to think Helga was engaged to this poor excuse for a man.

"Unhand me, you blundering oafs!" the duke said to the guards, tugging at his restrained arms from their grasps.

By the time they reached where Gerda stood, they released him and stood by in case the "guest" stirred up trouble. They easily guessed their regent's negative thoughts of the foreigner and sarcastically wished the duke luck with dealing with Gerda.

Like Ingrid, the duke didn't recognize Gerda at first because of her older appearance, but not as old as he was.

Gerda knew this and opened her mouth to speak.

"In case you do not recognize me, Your Grace, it's me, Gerda. The sister of your dead fiance, the late Helga." she said.

The duke fixed his eye wear until he could focus and he realized who the woman was.

"Queen Gerda. It's a pleasure to meet with you again. It's been so long." he said politely, bowing slightly.

"It's 'Regent' now, Your Grace. A month ago, I resigned from my position as queen of Arendelle as did my husband from his position as king who is now a prince and regent alongside me and it has been so long indeed." Gerda said in the same blank tone.

"So, the rumors are true? From kingdoms beyond yours, talk was spread that you and King Agnarr, were no longer the rulers of this kingdom. I thought the people who began such a tale were joking." he said.

"Well unfortunately, they're not joking. They're right. Arendelle is currently under regent rule until the rightful heir to Arendelle's throne accepts my former post as the new ruler." Gerda explained.

"Yes, your daughter, Princess Elsa. I've heard of her. I bet she cannot wait until her time to rule comes. She'll make an excellent queen, indeed." said the duke.

"What makes you think I was talking about Elsa?" Gerda asked.

"But Elsa is the firstborn in the family, is she not?" the duke asked.

"Yes, but despite that, she is not whom I speak of." said Gerda.

"Well then, what about Princess Anna? If Elsa is not the next queen, then your second daughter surely must be."

"Anna is not the next heir either. See, neither of my daughters are inheriting the throne and they are fine with it." Gerda said sternly, warming the duke up for her upcoming announcement. She wanted to mess with him a little bit first.

"But that makes no sense, Your Highness. Elsa and Anna are your only heirs. If you and Agnarr are not the rulers anymore, then one of them has to be next." said the duke.

"Well, you're right and wrong at the same time. While our daughters are heirs, it does not mean they're taking our place. However, there is one other person who is eligible for the job."

"What? But . . . but Helga . . . Helga is dead and Agnarr has no family besides you and your daughters." he said, thinking she was talking about Helga who he now remembers.

"I know that Helga is deceased, but I was not talking about her, either. The individual that I speak of is another member of my family. The one person who is, was, and always will be, meant to inherit the crown since the day of this person's birth. You should know, you met this person once before long ago."

The duke remained puzzled at first. He had no idea who else could possibly take Gerda and Agnarr's place as ruler of Arendelle.

Then it hit him when he realized who Gerda was talking about.

"You . . . you mean . . .?" he stuttered.

"That's right, Your Grace. The mystery heir I speak of is none other than my eldest sister, Ingrid."

The duke's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide in shock and some horror.

" **In-Ingrid**!?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. Ingrid is the true queen of Arendelle and I am willing to pass the crown to her." said Gerda, satisfied at the duke's reaction to hearing Ingrid's name.

"But . . . but . . . but . . ." the duke stammered.

"I know what you're thinking. Like my late sister, I too was aware of Ingrid's ice powers since we were children. Despite that, we still loved and accepted her as part of the family and we never regretted every moment we spent together as we grew up in harmony."

"You knew, too? All this time, you and Helga harbored a witch?" he said frantically.

"Hey, watch your tongue! Ingrid is no witch! She's a creator of beautiful magic!" Gerda snapped from the duke's comment.

"'Beautiful magic'?! She tried to kill me with those unholy abilities of hers and instead, she killed Helga, her own sister! _Your_ own sister!" he bellowed.

"Ingrid's magic is not unholy! It's very lovely and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it! As for Helga's death, that was completely unintentional. She died because you used her as a shield after you provoked Ingrid with your snide comments about her being a monster after she refused to kiss you and exposed her powers to you! That's right, I know all about what really happened that day! How, you wonder?"

She pulled out one of the magic stones from her dress pocket and presented them to the duke.

"These are magic crystals. After Helga's death, I used them to pull out, and store away, the memories of her and Ingrid out of the minds of everyone who knew them, you included. That was one of three decisions I now regret ever making. That's why you came to Arendelle to speak to me, because you now remember them again and you believed you were here to warn me about so-called 'dangerous ice monster of Arendelle'. when I knew about Ingrid's ice powers all along. Plus, thanks to the stones, I was able to see, from Ingrid's eyes, what you did all those years ago. Because of you, I accused Ingrid of intentionally killing Helga and I unjustly imprisoned her inside a magic urn! By doing that, I abandoned her, something that Helga and I once promised we would never ever do, and she remained incarcerated for years until last month I released her and brought her back after I realized the grave injustice I made with her."

"Wait, Ingrid's here, in this castle, right now?" he asked.

"Yes. Ingrid is back and everybody throughout Arendelle is accepting of her. In fact, after my resignation, everyone has been eager to have her as their new queen." Gerda said.

"She's the new queen?"

"Not yet. She's still readjusting to Arendelle after being in an urn for too long and has yet to make a decision. I don't blame her for taking her time, but I'm confident that she will want the job because she deserves it. Plus, I don't blame her for Helga's death because it was never her fault in the first place."

These words would surely bring anyone with compassion and sympathy to tears.

But the aging man standing before the former queen was not one of them.

"Why on earth did you free her? You did the world a favor by trapping that inhuman abomination away where she belongs! Releasing her was a big mistake."

Now Gerda became really, really infuriated by his blasphemous remark.

"How **dare** you say such a horrible thing about my sister! That's it! This meeting is over! I hereby banish you from Arendelle forever and, as of today, all trade between our kingdoms is over! Arendelle will no longer and forever do business of any sort with 'Weaseltown'!" Gerda declared angrily.

"It's pronounced 'Weselton'! Helga said the same thing before she died!"

"Well, I applaud her for that!" said Gerda.

"You can't do this to me! We've been trading partners for ages! You're harboring a menace to society and she must die before she kills anyone else!" said the furious and insane duke.

This had gone on long enough.

" **GUARDS!** " Gerda shouted at the top of her lungs, having enough of the man's verbal assault.

The same guards who escorted the duke to see Gerda returned.

"Yes, Your Highness?" they asked.

"Get this scoundrel out of my sight! He is no longer welcome here and make it that our trading service between Arendelle and Weselton is defunct indefinitely!" she ordered.

"It shall be done, Your Highness."

Gerda turned to the duke and said, "One more thing. If you are spotted anywhere in this kingdom again, you will be punished to the fullest extent of the law! Perhaps I will let Ingrid do to you what you made her do to Helga!" Gerda threatened.

"You're going to regret this, Gerda! You hear me! You and your witch sister! At least your daughters don't have Ingrid's abhorrent sorcery in them!" the duke yelled as the guards dragged him away.

"Wrong again! My Elsa has ice magic, too! Everyone knows about her and I'm happy for her! You may have killed Helga, but in a way, that also makes you part of the reason Elsa inherited her fantastic abilities!" Gerda taunted with pride.

"WHAT!?" the duke yelled, but before he can say anymore, the doors closed and he was gone. His yelling could be heard from elsewhere, but the walls and closed door muffled his voice.

When the coast was clear, Gerda remained standing. Her anger then dimmed down and she sat on the throne chair in exhaustion. At least she got him at the last second.

* * *

Ingrid couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. The duke returned just to persecute her and Gerda, even without Ingrid around, stood up for her against the angry man.

The letter was further true.

Now convinced, Ingrid stepped out of her hiding place and approached Gerda.

"Ingrid? What are you doing here?" Gerda asked when she saw her.

"I . . . I heard everything. I saw how you defended me in front of that maniac." Ingrid said.

"You did?"

Ingrid nodded, her face now showing sadness and her emotion flakes poured over her.

"Oh Ingrid, I'm so sorry you heard him say those awful things about you. Please don't let any of that get to you. He's just a senile old man who can't stand magic folks."

She then hugged Ingrid to calm her down. "What he said about you is all false. Like I said weeks ago, you're not a witch or monster and never will be."

Remembering her reason for coming here, Ingrid began to speak again.

"Gerda, I . . . I . . . I need to speak with you about something important. I was coming to tell you until . . . this happened."

"What is it?" Gerda asked.

"It's about our relationship."

"What about it?"

Ingrid took out the letter and gave it to Gerda.

"Good lord, I completely forgot about this. Where did you find it?"

"In the library in a bottle."

Gerda read her own writing.

"I wrote this on the night we were sailing back to Arendelle. I wanted to tell my daughters about you and our history with magic, but then a storm hit and I believed we were going to die at sea. So I wrote this letter, sealed it in a bottle and prepared to toss it into the ocean, hoping that my knowledge of you would reach them. Then the storm died out before I could throw it and we were able to sail back to Arendelle without incident at the cost of some of our sailors. When we got back, I stored the bottle in the library and had not seen it until now. I meant every word I jotted down on this piece of paper regardless of whether or not I survived the storm. Before that, I was on a mission to find a way to cure Elsa of her magic, but then I had second thoughts after realizing that I was repeating what I did to you and so I quit my task and requested to sail back home. That's how I was able to find and release you." Gerda said, her eyes teary again.

"I thought about what's been going on between us. All the things you said and did for me after bringing me back into the world and . . . well . . . I'm beginning to see that I have been too harsh with you in spite of all the good you've done for me."

Gerda realized that Ingrid was sounding apologetic this time instead of quiet or moody.

"I was clouded by anger and vengeance from my long imprisonment and a few minutes ago, I realized that I'm pushing you away after all you've done for me and . . . and . . ."

Ingrid's voice started to crack from emotion, she couldn't finish her sentence.

Gerda caught on to what Ingrid was trying to say, hoping that it was the one thing she craved from her for weeks.

"Ingrid? Are . . . are you saying that you're finally willing to reconcile?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ingrid blurted out and she immediately reached her arms out and hugged Gerda, crying her eyes out. Normally, Gerda was the hugger and now it was Ingrid who had become the hugger. In a way, this was, technically, the first time in years that Ingrid embraced Gerda since she never actually hugged her or anyone since returning.

Gerda gasped in surprise and joy. She was finally happy to see Ingrid doing this.

"Oh Ingrid!" Gerda said and returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you." said Ingrid.

"It's okay, Ingrid. You couldn't help it and you had every right to act that way to me after the personal crime I committed against you. It's me that is sorry for making you that way. In a way, I hurt myself." said Gerda.

Ingrid could not stop sobbing and neither could Gerda. This was a really touching moment that either one thought could never happen. Gerda finally achieved her goal of winning Ingrid back. Along with having Elsa and Anna and being married to Agnarr, this was the best day of her life.

The two released their hug.

"How can you still love me even after I tried to kill you back in that cave and such?" Ingrid asked.

"Because I can and while I was frightened, I can't entirely reject you for it. But now we can start over and be sisters again! So will you stay with us forever?" Gerda asked.

"Yes! Yes, I will! It's so good to be home!" Ingrid said.

"It feels so good to have you back, Ingrid! I love you so much!"

"So do I and I love Elsa, Anna and of course Agnarr! They're my family too and I'm now glad to have met them!" Ingrid said happily.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that! I thought I had lost you forever, but not anymore!"

For a moment, both said no words, letting their sobbing die down.

"So Gerda. Is that queen position still available?" Ingrid asked.

Gerda's face brightened up. "You . . . you want to take my place as queen?"

"Yes, I do. Arendelle needs a new ruler and I'm up for it now."

"That's terrific! We must prepare. Everything must be set up. Invitations must be sent. Guards!" Gerda yelled.

Two different guards appeared.

"Yes, Your Highness?" they asked.

"Great news! Tell all within and beyond Arendelle that another coronation ceremony is to take place! My sister here has finally made her decision! Arendelle is going to have a new queen!" Gerda said happily.

The guards perked up.

"Yes, at once Your Highness!" they said and scrambled away to spread the word.

"There's so much to do! So much planning! So many invites to send!" Gerda said frantically.

"Gerda, relax. We will get it all done. One step at a time." Ingrid said. She noticed that Gerda was starting to sound like Anna. No wonder Anna had a hyper personality.

"I know, I know. Still, we have to make this celebration perfect! You deserve one!" said Gerda.

The two sisters left the throne room to help spread the word.

* * *

 **Ingrid has forgiven Ingrid at long last and is now going to be crowned the new queen of Arendelle! Bring out the balloons, the pizza, the drinks, the everything! Especially the chocolate!**

 **"Chocolate? Did you say . . . chocolate?!"**

 **"Yes sir! With or without nuts."**

 **"Chocolate . . . Chocolate . . . _CHAWCOLAAAAAATE! CHAWCOLAAAAATE! CHAWCOLAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"_**

 **The duke has returned, but for a brief moment and now he's finally gotten what he deserved for many years. He'd better stay away from Arendelle or . . . let's just say someone's gonna want to build a snowman with him if ya know what I mean. Helga is finally avenged . . . minus any fighting or bloodshed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**With Ingrid back to her happy, loving self, there is lots to do to prepare her for the special day she badly deserves! Arendelle's going to have a new ruler and a magic one too!**

 **As you read last time, Gerda gave the Puke of Weaseltown the boot for his killing of Helga and the dirty comments he made about Ingrid. Sucks to be him, don't it?**

 **Now then, let's check in on Elsa and Anna on what they've been up to during the heated discussion.**

* * *

Anna and Elsa were socializing with the villagers, which, to Elsa, was a long time since she had any contact with anyone besides her parents and it felt so empowering to her.

Many people were asking Elsa to create anything artistic with her magic and she accepted every request she was given.

One girl asked for a mini ice sculpture of herself, one that can fit in her hand and Elsa granted her request and in seconds, a little ice statue of the child appeared in her hands.

The child was fascinated by what the magical princess had done and hugged her in gratitude.

"Thank you, Princess Elsa!" she said happily.

"You're quite welcome." Elsa said.

The child's parents approached the two and said, "You're really quite creative, Your Highness."

"Thanks. But just so you know, I haven't built anything with my powers in a long time. Even when I was alone, I had very little training with my magic. I'm surprised I can achieve greatness with them after all these years." Elsa said.

"Perhaps it's the good mood you're feeling that's doing it, Elsa. Think about it. When you were all alone in your room, you probably couldn't create perfect statues and other things because you were too depressed. But now that you're happy, your powers are too. It's like they respond to however you're feeling." Anna said.

Elsa thought about it. She remembered snowflakes and winds appearing whenever she was sad. Ingrid did similar things when she felt that way. Her powers were currently pretty because of her happy mood and ugly when she was upset.

As another person was about to ask for another spectacle from Elsa, a disruptive voice interrupted the event.

It was the duke and he was being escorted away. He looked angry.

"Let me go! You people don't realize what you're doing! Your regent is harboring an evil witch who will kill you all if she becomes the queen of this kingdom!" he babbled.

Everybody, Elsa and Anna included, just glared at him with unfriendly glares. The duke saw that nobody was listening to his "warning".

"Who's that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." said Elsa. The two sisters had no idea that the man in question was a representative of Weselton. They were aware of Weselton and its duke as they remembered hearing from their mother's story, but they actually never met the man before.

From what he was saying, Elsa guessed that the old man had met with her mother and aunt and disliked Ingrid as per his words.

"You there, halt!" Elsa said to the guard when she approached them so she can have a word with him.

The guards obeyed and stopped, still holding the duke in their grips to prevent him from escaping or trying anything stupid like attacking the princesses.

"What is going on here?" Elsa asked.

The guards explained.

"Wait, you're the 'Weaseltown' duke?" Anna asked him, incorrectly stating his home kingdom.

"It's pronounced 'Weselton'!" he yelled angrily.

"My sister and I heard about you, but this is the first time that we've ever seen you in person." Elsa said.

The duke quickly recognized who the blond-haired young woman was.

"You! Your mother said that you possess ice magic as her sister does! Was she right?" he asked.

"Yes, she does and everyone loves her for it." Anna said for her after sensing the old man's hostility of Elsa after remembering his own toward her aunt from her mother's backstory.

Elsa produced a snowflake in her left hand to prove it and when the duke saw that, he became more flustered than before.

"So it's true! You're a wicked seed, too!" he said.

Elsa gasped in hurt and Anna was angry.

"Shut up, old man! There's no such thing as an evil seed, only evil people and you're one of them! You're a mean old man is what you are!" Anna yelled in a fit of anger.

The surrounding crowd uttered "Oooooohhhh!" from the princess's angry response. It was not princess-like, but Anna had every right to speak that way in defense of Elsa.

"What are you, 4?" the duke sarcastically questioned Anna for her child-like personality.

"What are you, 400?" Anna shot back.

"Oooooohhh!" the crowd repeated, but louder.

Elsa wanted to yell at the duke too, but she, unlike Anna, was not the "wild type". Instead, she held her outburst in, waved her hand (the duke winced at that, thinking Elsa was going to use her magic on him as Ingrid tried to with hers years ago), and said, "As you were, gentlemen."

The guards resumed with their job and took the duke away.

"Witch! Heathen! Monster! I shall see to it that you two, your aunt and all of your family are stopped one of these days! You'll become a queen over my dead body!" he yelled threateningly, although nobody took him seriously.

"We can wait five minutes!" Anna said back, jabbing at the duke's age and everyone laughed, embarrassing the duke.

When he was out of sight and the laughter died down, Anna asked Elsa "Are you alright, Elsa?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He's just a fool who can't appreciate magic." Elsa answered.

"Come on. We need to see mother about this." Anna said.

Elsa agreed and they walked back to the royal castle.

When they returned, they noticed that their staff were busy about. Maids and butlers and guards venturing in all directions, carrying decorations and items that were normally seen at a party.

Elsa and Anna knew it could not have been for a birthday because neither of theirs was for a long time and their parents already had theirs three months before their voyage journey.

What exactly were the decorations for?

Anna stopped a maid who was walking past them.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked, using Elsa's own words from before.

The maid told her the news.

"What? Our aunt is going to be the queen?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. She and your mother have reached reconciliation with each other and your mother is having us prepare for your aunt's coronation ceremony." said the maid.

Elsa smiled and Anna squealed with joy and they ran to find Gerda and/or Ingrid.

Up the stairs they went and they found their mother's room. Elsa knocked.

"Come in." said their mother's voice.

Elsa and Anna entered and saw their mother sitting at her desk, doing paperwork.

"Hello Elsa and Anna. How was your time together?" Gerda asked when she looked up and saw them.

"Mother, is it true?" Elsa asked.

"What is true, dear?" Gerda asked.

"That you stopped trade with Weselton forever?"

"Yes, it's true." said Gerda. "Where did you hear that?"

"We saw him not too long ago and the guards who were taking him away informed us of what you did and said to him. He asked if I had ice magic, which I'm guessing he learned from you, and I showed him a bit of my power." Elsa said.

"What happened between you and him, exactly?" Anna asked.

Gerda told them with a look of upset on her face.

"Did you invite him here?" Elsa asked.

"No, he came on his own. When I returned everybody's memories about Ingrid and Helga, I also returned his too, although I never intended that last part to happen. It was unintentional. I guess the memory crystals don't exclude anyone and it reached all the way to him. The second he remembered my sisters, he immediately traveled here to tell me about them. I gave him a mouthful for what he did." Gerda said.

"Did he admit to causing Aunt Helga's death?" Anna asked.

"No. He still blamed Ingrid for that."

"So he came all this way just to insult Aunt Ingrid?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently so. He thinks it's wrong for a 'monster' to be queen when I told him Ingrid would one day replace me and he kept insulting Ingrid so much that I lost my temper and summoned the guards to expel him from the castle and our home and I angrily told him that our international partnership was over as of today. He would not accept it, but he deserved it. He thought you two were 'normal', but I told him about you Elsa, seconds before he was gone from me."

"If you thought what he said about Aunt Ingrid was horrible enough, you don't wanna know what he said about Elsa." Anna said.

Gerda raised her eyes. "What do you mean? What did he say?"

"After I displayed to him a single snowflake after he asked if I had magic, he called me a 'wicked seed' and swore to rid Arendelle of us all." Elsa said. Anna draped an arm around Elsa for comfort in case she was feeling down after repeating those dreaded words.

"How-how dare he!? If he were a regular man instead of one with a nobility title, I'd throw him in the dungeon for saying such a nasty statement!" Gerda said angrily.

She took a minute to calm down from her outburst.

"Also, as tragic as Helga's death was and as stupid as the duke may be, if it were not for him, you would not have inherited your lovely ice gift, Elsa. I hate the manner of which you got her powers, but, like with Ingrid, I don't regret having a fantastic ice magician like you for a daughter either and I would not trade you or your aunt for anything in the world."

Elsa was deeply touched by her mother's words.

Anna told Gerda what happened after the duke's verbal assault against Elsa.

"Good for you, standing up for your sister." Gerda said after learning what her youngest daughter said.

After a brief moment of silence, they decided to change the subject to get their minds off any negativity.

"Now for the second part of our discussion. We were told that you and Aunt Ingrid have finally made peace with each other. What happened there?" Elsa asked.

"One of the servants told you?" Gerda guessed and her daughters nodded.

Gerda told them what went on between herself and Ingrid after expelling the duke. She even showed them the letter that she wrote which Ingrid read, learning from the latter that it was the reason for her change of heart.

Elsa and Anna read the letter. Every word their mother had written on that piece of paper really got to them. It was so touching.

When they finished, they looked back at their mother. "When was this written?" Elsa asked.

"I wrote it on the night of that awful storm when we were sailing back to Arendelle. I thought your father and I were not going to make it back alive, so I jotted down on that paper what I wanted to tell you two in person. The storm stopped just when we were going to toss it into the ocean and until Ingrid found and read it, I forgot all about it." Gerda explained. "It felt so good to hear her say that she has forgiven me for our past and that she loved me again as I did her. After living a month of mental torment, that was instantly replaced with so much happiness! I have finally won her back! Now we can be one, happy family again!"

The girls wiped tears from their eyes after hearing the story. Their magical aunt was no longer the hardened woman she was when they first met her. Now she was, assuming on their part, happy, warming toward her own relatives and would soon become the queen she was always meant to be.

Her anger, her bitter personality, her pain. Ingrid had finally learned to let it go. No more concealing or not feeling.

"Say, where's Aunt Ingrid? We need to congratulate her!" Anna asked.

"She's in the attic looking for a dress to wear for her upcoming coronation." Gerda answered.

"We have an attic?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and she's there right now." Gerda said.

"I didn't know we had an attic. And I spent all my time wandering the castle." Anna said.

"Well, we never told either of you about it because it contained for me bad memories from my past that I locked away, never wishing to see again. Now, it's useless in hiding them and so, I'm allowing you girls to venture there whenever you want." said Gerda.

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboy!" Anna exclaimed happily, hopping up and down like a little bunny.

Elsa giggled at her sister's behavior. Classic Anna was still around and at her best.

Gerda told them where the attic was.

"Let's go see her, Anna!" Elsa said.

"Okay!" said Anna.

The two girls quickly ran out of Gerda's room and went to find Ingrid, leaving Gerda alone again so she can keep working on her task.

* * *

 **The coronation ceremony for Ingrid will begin soon. Will it be the hit of the kingdom?**

 **Anna sure gave that old duke a mouthful for his trash talk of the royal family.**

 **I hear they're making a Frozen Holiday thing set to air in 2017. I wonder what holiday they'll be celebrating?**

 **Good news for me: I'm an aunt now! One of my brothers (through his wife, silly) had a baby! Perhaps my niece/nephew (its gender is unknown to me at the moment) will inherit ice magic and someone's gotta teach him/her to use it properly.**

 **Anyway, happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here, Ingrid will interact with Elsa and Anna while Gerda, with Ingrid's coronation weeks away, has more plans for Ingrid to make her day the best day ever.**

* * *

In the castle attic, Ingrid was looking at some old things, wondering what Gerda kept over the years. With the paintings removed from the attic, she focused on the others.

She found the kite she and her sisters played with on the day her powers were revealed. The kite, along with the kidnapper, were the reason Ingrid discovered her power.

Ingrid was amazed that Gerda kept that and everything else from their past despite the memories they brought for the former queen. Back when she feared Ingrid, Gerda could have thrown them out and yet here they were. With the conflict between them now dead, Ingrid guessed Gerda would not be removing the items anytime soon.

There was one item she didn't mind seeing discarded and she happened to find them sitting in a cupboard: The blue gloves Ingrid and her sisters were given by Rumplestiltskin.

Ingrid shuddered at the memory of them. They were said to block Ingrid's magic to allow her to interact with people without having to harm them with her abilities. Ingrid now viewed them as suppressors which she was completely against. The gloves were a lie the whole time. She had a feeling Gerda used a similar tactic with Elsa before. If so, then, like her, Elsa had no need for gloves unless it was to treat a hand injury.

Perhaps Gerda forgot about the gloves and means to get rid of them later.

Then there were the ribbons she, Helga and Gerda made and wore as a sign of their sibling bond when they were kids. Ingrid's mind flashed back to the many times she and they wore them 24/7. The ribbons symbolized their complete faith and trust in Ingrid to show they had no fear of her because of her magic. If Ingrid had known these were still here when she was bitter, she would have destroyed them as another means of separating herself from her family, believing them to be ribbons of deception and fear. Good thing she didn't find out about them then.

Ingrid took the ones she and Gerda used to wear and stored them away for later, leaving Helga's ribbon behind out of respect for her fallen sister. She had the idea of wearing them again more often as another expression of her new self. There was no way Gerda would refuse them in case anyone thought she and Ingrid were too old for them now.

Just then, she hears a door open and she turned and heard footsteps coming in her direction.

Two figures appeared. They were Elsa and Anna.

"Aunt Ingrid! There you are!" Anna says and the two approach her.

"Elsa? Anna? What brings you here?" Ingrid asked them.

"Our mother told us you were here. We didn't even know this place existed until she told us." Elsa said.

"You've never been here before?" Ingrid asked.

Not really, no. She probably didn't want us to see all this stuff because it reminded her of you and . . ." Anna started to say, but was unable to finish for a certain reason.

"I know now. But that was a long time ago. We're quite alright with one another now." she said.

"We know. She told us what happened earlier today." Elsa said.

Ingrid's face fell. "She told you about-" she said before being interrupted.

"The duke coming and throwing insults about you and our family? Yes, we know about that too. We just had a run-in with him a while ago. He got mad at us for our trade business being over and for you and I having ice magic. Anna here told him off." said Elsa.

"You're darn right, I did!" Anna said proudly.

Elsa smiled and so did Ingrid.

"Hey, you're smiling! We haven't seen one on you since you came back!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, I told you this is the new me." said Ingrid.

"We're also aware that you've finally made the decision of being the new queen." Elsa said.

"Yes, after your mother and I reconciled, I've decided to take her offer and take my place as ruler of Arendelle." said Ingrid.

"Congratulations Aunt Ingrid!" they both said and hugged their aunt who returned the favor.

"Thanks girls!" she said.

They broke their hug.

"So, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked Ingrid.

"I'm scavenging for something to wear at my coronation. Something that says I'm a queen." Ingrid said.

Then she stopped and realized something. "I don't know how a coronation ceremony works. I've never seen it ever."

"Mother can teach you. She had one too long ago, so she should be able to remember how it goes." said Anna.

"You think so?" Ingrid asked.

"Probably. But in case she doesn't, there's books you can turn to and instructors somewhere in Arendelle who would be willing to train you, be them old ones from your time or new ones who were grooming Elsa before mother brought you back." said Anna.

Ingrid had to think it over. She didn't know when her crowning ceremony would take place and when that day came and if she had no knowledge of how to properly perform it, it would be utterly embarrassing. The last time she was undergoing training, she excelled but still felt nervous over her power. It should be a snap to go through it all over again now that she's in better control of her magic and everyone knows about it.

"You're right. I need to re-learn it." Ingrid said.

"Then go ask our mother. She'll help you." Elsa suggested.

Ingrid agreed and prepared to leave the attic to find Gerda.

As she walked, she was stopped when Elsa took her hand. Their ice showed itself, but did no harm to the two ladies.

"Thank you for forgiving our mother and accepting us as your family. I'm glad that you know she didn't mean what happened last time." Elsa said to her.

"I know." said Ingrid. "The memory stones can wipe that out of my mind as she offered, but I'd rather do that myself."

Elsa then thought of something.

"Aunt Ingrid, you're an expert on your magic, right?" Elsa said.

"Yes." Ingrid said.

"Well, I was wondering if you can train me to use my own magic? I need an instructor and what better person for the job than you?" Elsa requested.

"She's the _only_ person for the job, 'snowgirl'. Nobody in Arendelle has magic except you and her." Anna said.

Elsa secretly conjured a snowball from behind Anna and slammed it against her butt.

"EEEP!" Anna yelped and jumped from the chilling feeling.

"Gotcha again." Elsa said teasingly. Ingrid stifled a laugh.

"You and your snowballs." Anna said and rubbed her rear.

Ingrid was touched that her eldest niece was asking her lessons after the way she treated them. Elsa deserved to learn and Ingrid was honored to abide.

"You want me to teach you to control your magic?"

"Yes, I would. Since you're going to be very busy, perhaps we can meet for lessons one hour per day." Elsa said.

"Alright, you got yourself a teacher. I'll come to you when I can later today and from there, we can begin your first lesson." Ingrid agreed.

"Yay!" Anna said.

Elsa let go of her aunt's hand and Ingrid left, leaving Anna and Elsa to explore the attic.

"Wow, there's so much stuff mother put in here." said Elsa.

"I know. Well, I guess it's okay to look at them. I mean, it makes no sense to forbid anyone, us included, from looking now that our aunt and mother have made up and they're no longer enemies and happy and . . . Darn it, I'm doing it again!" Anna said.

Elsa snickered. "It seems you do have a power after all, Anna."

"Really? What?" Anna asked.

"The power to babble nonsensically." Elsa joked.

"Yeah I gue-Hey!" Anna said in pretend outrage.

* * *

Ingrid made her way back to Gerda's room, grabbing a glass of water along the way and drinking it.

She entered Gerda's room only to see she was not there. Where was she?

"Gerda?" Ingrid called out.

No answer.

Ingrid left and sought out someone who might know where she was.

She spotted a guard.

"Excuse me, sir." she said to him.

The guard turned around, saw her and bowed.

"Your Highness. What is it?" he said.

"Have you seen Gerda around? I need to speak to her about something." Ingrid said.

"She's in the conference room having a discussion with some of our board members." said the guard.

"About what?" she asked.

"About the coronation ceremony she plans to throw for you." said the guard.

Ingrid gasped in gratefulness from her sister's activity.

"Thank you. As you were." she said and walked away.

Ingrid approached the closed doors of the meeting room and she heard voices inside. One of which belonged to Gerda while the others were important people she summoned inside with her.

Not wanting to make a scene, Ingrid decided to wait until the meeting was over to hear what Gerda and the others had to say.

Gerda was heard making a speech about how the coronation ceremony for Ingrid would work. She wanted it to be absolutely perfect and a bigger and better hit than how her own, now-nullified, ceremony was. One person was heard asking if it would interfere with one of Gerda's laws from her time as queen, but Gerda reminded that person that, except for the Weselton duke's banishment and elimination of all business with his country, whatever laws and decrees she created during her reign were over and any laws created in the future would be in Ingrid's name from now on after her ceremony.

Many of the people inside asked if Ingrid had any training on being a ruler before and Gerda said she underwent monarch education, but now felt Ingrid might have forgotten it all from the years spent locked away and discussed the possibility of giving Ingrid lessons on being queen again in case she really did not remember any of what she was taught before. Normally in Arendelle, that was done when the person next in line is under the kingdom's adult age. However, everyone in the room still agreed that Ingrid can and should go through with it again at her current age if she wished it. Nobody had any objections against the idea anyway and all were more than happy to teach Ingrid if requested.

That was kinda ironic for Ingrid since that is what she was here for.

"It's official. I'll ask my sister later today if, whether or not, she desires lessons before her ascension and if she accepts, she is to given the best education like Helga and I did. My daughters will still proceed with their own education even though neither of them will inherit the throne now, at least until Ingrid and I are deceased, ill, missing, outside Arendelle on official business and need them or my husband to run the kingdom in our absence or, heaven forbid, prisoners of a foreign enemy." Gerda said.

"Agreed." said everyone.

The meeting concluded and everyone was heard getting up from their chairs and leaving.

When they opened the doors, they were surprised to see Ingrid standing there.

"Your Highness." they each said to her as they walked away.

Ingrid smiled back as a sign of respect.

Gerda was the last to leave and she didn't see Ingrid until she was stopped by her.

"Gerda." she said.

"Ingrid? What's wrong?" Gerda asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm here because I needed to ask you something important."

"Sure, anything." said Gerda.

Ingrid told her of her request.

"Funny, that's what we were discussing back in there." Gerda said.

"I know. I heard you." said Ingrid.

"How long were you standing here?"

Ingrid told her.

"Well, then I guess I don't need to repeat myself. You really want to retake the lessons you were taught before?" Gerda asked.

"Yes. If I'm going to be queen, I need to relearn what I forgot and/or missed." Ingrid said.

"Okay. I have time to teach you everything I know myself until we can bring in instructors."

"Do you remember how your coronation went?"

"It's been so long since that happened, but it's never too late to teach and learn."

Gerda invited Ingrid to the castle library for privacy and they both stepped inside and closed the door.

"Before we begin, where are Elsa and Anna?" Gerda asked.

"In the attic. They're looking at the things we used to share and enjoy from our childhood. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know where they were. Now then, let's get started."

For the time spent inside the library, Gerda and Ingrid discussed coronation-related topics such as law, order, proper punishments for certain crimes and offenses, treasury skills, etc, etc. Ingrid already knew some of them, but she insisted on going through the steps one at a time to avoid confusion and Gerda did her very best as a teacher. She had experience with Anna and Elsa.

* * *

 **It now seems that Ingrid desires her youngest sister to train her in the ways of a monarch and will eventually give Elsa ice magic training during this time. I don't exactly know how long a prince or princess undergoes king/queen training in real life, what I put here is my own guess based on modern education for school students.**

 **My story is almost complete. Just a few chapters to go and WHAM-O! You've got yourself a happy ending.**

 **BTW, I discovered that the new addition in my family is . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . a boy. I'm gonna make a great aunt (no, not _that_ kind of great aunt! I'm still young!) as the years go by.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE WITH THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES. I HAD CORRECTIVE LASER SURGERY ON MY EYES AND WAS BLIND FOR WEEKS. I COULDN'T SEE SQUAT AND THIS RENDERED MY ABILITY TO WRITE ANYTHING.**

 **I'M BETTER NOW AND AM BACK TO WRITE ONCE AGAIN!**

 **THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON A MEMORIAL SERVICE FOR HELGA AS GERDA PROMISED AND AFTERWARD, THE REST OF THE STORY WILL FOCUS ON MAKING INGRID THE NEW QUEEN.**

* * *

A few days after Ingrid had made her choice, Gerda had one more thing to take care of before Ingrid's coronation day arrived: Helga's memorial service.

As she mentally noted before, Helga deserved a service and invited all of Arendelle to attend. Since there was no time to make invitations to people outside Arendelle's borders, this was to be a local thing only. Word of the service would spread eventually.

Every citizen all over Arendelle attended without question. Those who remembered Helga were more hurt by her death than those who were not around when Helga was. But they still came to pay respects to her.

The service was to be held outside in the courtyard rather than inside the stave since the place of worship didn't exactly have enough room to hold everybody.

There was a table in front of the castle between the two fountains and it had a painting of Helga in the middle along with her childhood ribbon she wore as her symbol of royalty to Ingrid, an old dress she used to wear since they could not replicate the dress she wore on the day she died and a flower type she liked. Whatever Helga had, Gerda was really glad she didn't throw them away.

Everybody filled the courtyard and in time, they saw the royal family coming out of the castle to begin the ceremony.

All of them wore mourning versions of their usual clothes. Even Ingrid, who was wearing a black version of her usual white dress, which she created with her own magic. Elsa had one too thanks to her aunt's training lessons. She even wore her hair in a braid. Anna did too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the royal family of Arendelle!" said their servant.

Anyone who wore headwear removed them out of respect.

Gerda felt she should start the introduction.

"Greetings, people of Arendelle. I thank you all for attending the memorial service of my late sister, Helga. Many years ago, I lost her to a freak accident, and by 'freak accident' I don't mean Ingrid at all. I not only lost her that day, but I also lost another, the latter of which I am wholly responsible for. Both were tragic mistakes, one of which I have now made up for and my conscience is clear. Well, half of it anyway. Ingrid and I have made up and we are now sisters again and I am happy that none of you hate her for Helga's passing. My family and I have some things we are going to share with you about Helga.

Gerda made her speech about Helga, mentioning what a kind person she was, some of the funny things she did as a child, the good times she and Ingrid had with her and regretting not being there for her on what was to be her unexpected final day.

When she finished, Ingrid stepped up next and spoke about Helga. Her speech was similar to Gerda's, but with more passion and added how Helga always comforted Ingrid during her most depressing times and would have forgiven her after killing her by mistake (Ingrid still hadn't told anyone of her encounter with Helga's ghost and worked on how to explain that sometime later). Then Ingrid, like always, expressed great regret for killing her, letting that sour old man from Weselton get to her and developing a strong hatred for Gerda and almost killing her upon her release from the urn even though she had every right to be that way.

But she also added that, although it took her long, she had abolished her hatred of Gerda after reading a letter Gerda wrote, which Ingrid took out and started to read to everyone.

Most of the crowd were shedding tears after hearing the letter's contents. To them, it was deeply touching. Elsa and Anna were crying too, but more heavily than everyone else while Agnarr held his emotions with a blank face for certain reasons other than the fact that he never knew Helga. Inside, he too was touched by his wife's letter.

Ingrid said that what happened between them after Helga's passing was all water under the bridge now and that she and Gerda loved each other once again and promised to never ever, no matter what, allow something as tragic as that ever repeat itself.

A tear flowed out of Gerda's eye from hearing that speech. It was both tragic and beautiful at the same time.

Ingrid finished and, after hugging Gerda, Agnarr stepped up and said that even though he had never met Helga before, he would have loved to have met the middle sister of his wife's family and believed that Helga would have gladly welcomed him into the family in their early years.

Anna came next. For once, she acted serious as she put her childlike-personality aside for her late aunt's sake.

In her speech, she said that she was sad to have never met her deceased aunt and that she wishes she were still alive to see the family together again. She ended her speech with a "I love you, Aunt Helga." and stepped down.

Elsa was the next and final speaker. In her speech, she said that, like her sister and father, she missed Helga and wished she was here too and believed, no, knew, that Helga would have loved Elsa, magic or not as she had with Ingrid according to her mother and aunt.

She then said that she and Ingrid both lived in fear throughout their lives because of the negativity they would get from the public as she and Ingrid had faced and sadly, one of them faced that reality before and she was standing right with them. The duke from Weselton was the first and, so far, only exception that they knew who made Ingrid's fears come true years ago and with Elsa as demonstrated days ago. But Elsa also stated that magicians were people too and deserved the same proper treatment as regular people because monsters didn't apply to magic users, it applied to those who did evil, with or without remorse for their actions. She said that her magic was because of her mother's bad decision long ago, but also stated that, with the exception of yelling at her after learning about Ingrid and what became of her fate, she was quick to forgive her mother when she wanted to atone for her deed and brought her long lost aunt back to Arendelle and eventually learned to accept herself for her gift over ice and that she was glad to have ice magic which she wished to treasure for the rest of her life as her way of honoring Helga.

Like Anna, Elsa also said "I love you" to Helga's portrait and even created a small ice statue of Helga as a parting gift.

With the royal family having made their speeches, the bishop concluded the service with a closing prayer in Arendelle's native tongue as everyone bowed their heads again in respect.

Then the church bell started to toll and, with the exception of local seagulls, the kingdom's inhabitants remained silent. The number of times the bell rang matched the age Helga was when she was alive.

When that ended, Gerda returned to the stand and said, "Everyone is invited into the castle for a reception meal in my sister's honor. We have everything set up for all and if you wish to bring anything of your own inside, feel free to do so."

With that, the villagers started walking toward the castle to attend the reception.

Elsa, Anna and Agnarr followed them with the exception of Ingrid who stayed near the table and stared at Helga's portrait and Gerda, noticing this, joined her.

"Mother, Aunt Ingrid. Aren't you coming?" Anna asked when she realized they were not with them.

"In a moment. Ingrid and I need some time to ourselves. We'll catch up later." said Gerda.

"Okay. Love you both." said Anna.

"Me too." said Elsa and they followed their father inside, who didn't wish to disturb his wife and sister in-law.

After all of the people left, it was just Gerda and Ingrid, both standing in front of the painting of their late sister.

Ingrid stared at the portrait with ghost-like eyes.

"Ingrid?" Gerda asked when she noticed that look in her sister's face again.

Ingrid had a shell-shocked face.

"Ingrid, are you alright?" Gerda asked.

"Gerda, even though we have reconciled, I'm still not certain that I can ever forgive myself for being the reason Helga's not here." said Ingrid.

"Ingrid, of course you can. You have forgiven me because I deeply wronged you. But there is nothing about you I can forgive because there is nothing to forgive in the first place. What happened to Helga was not entirely your fault. I hurt and betrayed you and our family on that day instead of listening to your side of the story and despite your forgiveness toward me, what I did haunted me every day, every year and it still does to this very day. I just realized that I'm feeling what you're feeling right now. Anyway, magic stones or not, I can never truly erase what happened. But we can try to move forward. If I had magic, then I deserve to be sealed in an urn in your place." said Gerda.

"Why would Arendelle want me, an abomination, for its queen? I only destroy and kill which I did with Helga and almost did with that duke and with you back in that cave. I always thought me having magic was a mistake, a curse. Perhaps I should have vanished forever or ended myself so that Helga's death would not have come to pass." Ingrid said and tilted her head down to the ground in shame.

Gerda, distraught by Ingrid's words, grabbed Ingrid, spun her around and, rather than slap her out of her delusion, placed both of her hands on Ingrid's cheeks. She was not angry, but at the same time, what she was about to say was familiar to what an angered person would say.

"Ingrid, listen and listen good. You . . . are . . . **NOT** . . . an abomination . . . **EVER**! You are a kind-hearted woman and a wonderful sister that I have had the pleasure of having and still do. Helga thought so too and were she still here with us, she would still express it to you. You have very beautiful magic and only a complete idiot like the 'Weaseltown' duke and my past self would believe otherwise. You do not deserve death or to be shunned whatsoever. The only thing that needs to die is the guilt we both share over Helga's demise and the ugly event that transpired afterward. You are a beautiful woman who will be a wonderful queen to all, an fantastic aunt to my daughters and an outstanding in-law to Agnarr. Years from now, people will learn about you and will say what a great, magic queen you were to all of Arendelle and you and all of us will be honored and become legendary people to all in the future."

Ingrid's eyes started to water and Gerda brushed a tear away with her thumb. She knew Gerda was right. They were family from the beginning and would remain that way till the end.

"There is nothing, I repeat, **NOTHING** , wrong with having ice magic or any kind of magic at all. I am happy that you were born with it and it will remain a part of you until death. I am the reason Elsa also has your abilities and it was stupid of me to believe she needed to be cured of her own power when there was never anything wrong with her having it. Nowadays, I am grateful she has magic too and I will forever treasure her abilities like I do with yours. If magic is meant to be in our family for the foreseeable future, then I gladly accept it with open arms and whatever children Elsa and Anna have when they get older, if they too inherit supernatural abilities like you and Elsa, I will be very much honored to be their grandmother and you will be their great aunt. I love you so much, Ingrid. I will always love you and as I promised once before, I will never see you as a monster, ever. What I said after Helga's death does not count. If something like with Helga ever happens again, gods forbid, I promise to think it over carefully before making judgement and if it does, it's either because you're possessed or blackmailed into using your powers to do harm. The real you would never do such a thing willingly as the real me would never renounce you as a monster and nothing and no one will ever separate us again."

"You mean it? Everything you just said?" Ingrid asked.

"Absolutely. No more broken promises ever again." said Gerda and placed a gentle kiss to each of Ingrid's cheeks and one to her forehead before placing her hands in Ingrid's.

"May I feel your ice on my hands?" Gerda requested. "I know you won't hurt me with it."

Ingrid focused her magic and coated Gerda's hands with cold yet non-painful ice. Rather than shivering, Gerda enjoyed the feeling. It felt good.

"There we go. Feel better?" Gerda asked.

"I do, Gerda." said Ingrid.

After a moment, Ingrid thawed Gerda's hands.

"Now let's get inside the castle and join our family and everyone else for the reception." said Gerda and the two adult sisters marched toward the castle together, hand in hand.

When the gathering was over, the last thing that was done before the day ended was Ingrid and Elsa creating, with their magic together, an unmeltable tombstone with Helga's name, dates of birth and death, and a message that said 'IN LOVING MEMORY OF PRINCESS HELGA OF ARENDELLE BELOVED SISTER, AUNT AND IN-LAW. R.I.P." carved into it. The ice tombstone was placed in the field where Arendelle's deceased royals were buried.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the people of Arendelle were busier than ever to prepare for their new queen. All of the townsfolk spoke of Ingrid and how exciting it was that they were not only getting a new queen, but also one with magic for Ingrid would be the first magical ruler of the kingdom they were going to have. As Gerda predicted, nobody had a problem with Ingrid or Elsa. In fact, they were very happy for them.

Sometimes for amusement during breaks, Elsa and Anna would interact with the locals and Elsa, after undergoing training by Ingrid, used her magic to entertain the local children.

"Can you make a bunny?" one child asked.

"Yep." said Elsa and conjured a rabbit statue made of ice. The ice animal hopped toward the child and was scooped up in joy.

"You can keep it. It will never melt unless I tell it to which I never will." said Elsa.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Princess Elsa!" said the child.

"Glad to have made it." Elsa said. "Who's next?" she called out and all the children raised their hands shouting, "Me, me, me, me!"

Anna giggled at their behavior and joined them as a joke.

"Anna, this is for the kids only." Elsa said jokingly.

"But I have the mind of a child as you keep telling me and I can even turn back into one. Watch." said Anna and crouched down to the ground to resemble her height from when she was a kid herself.

This made the kids laugh at the princess's comedic behavior.

"Me want ice statue! Me want ice statue!" Anna said in a child-like voice as if she were 3 years old.

"As you wish." Elsa said and with a smile, she secretly created a large ball of snow that hovered over Anna's form.

"Oooohhh." said the kids and they saw the floating ice ball floating above Anna.

"What?" Anna asked.

They pointed up and when Anna looked up too, her face went from cheery to fearful with paleness.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Anna said.

"You wanted something made from my magic, you got your wish!" Elsa said with mock wickedness.

"No, that's not what I meant Elsa! I said ice _statue_ , not ice _cloud_!" Anna said.

"Well, you said 'ice', so this is close enough." Elsa said.

Anna moved away from the cloud, which, unfortunately for her, followed her like an animal that was attached to its owner. She kept trying to dodge the snowcloud and it just kept following her.

"Elsa, don't you dare . . ." Anna said.

"Dare, dare, dare, dare!" The children chanted.

"Hey, don't encourage her!" Anna said with a false pout on her face.

"Shall I drop it on her?" Elsa asked the kids who responded with a chant of "Do it, do it, do it!"

Elsa looked at Anna's horror-stricken face with a mischievous look.

"El-!" Anna said before she was cut off by the snowball burying her all over.

"Whooo!" the kids cheered.

Elsa laughed out loud, hard enough to make herself fall on her butt by mistake.

Anna's head poked out from the snowpile, wiping the snow from her face and eyes and spitting out some that got in her mouth.

"ELSA!" she whined.

"Now you're a snow princess, too!" said one child.

Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I am." she said humorously and shrugged her hands as if she said, "Who else but Elsa?"

* * *

 **I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS. HELGA FINALLY GOT SOME CLOSURE AND NOW EVERYONE'S FOCUSED ON HAVING A NEW QUEEN AND MOVING ON. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE INGRID'S CORONATION CEREMONY AND SHE WILL FINALLY GET WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY HERS: BEING QUEEN!**

 **BEING UNABLE TO WRITE WHILE BLIND WAS KILLING ME! FOR THE REMAINDER OF MY RECOVERY PHASE, I WAS HOPING THAT MY SURGERY WOULD NOT KILL MY EYESIGHT AND, IF IT HAD, WHICH IT DIDN'T THANK GOODNESS, I CONSIDERED USING THAT DRAGON VOICE THING FOR COMPUTERS I HEARD ABOUT, IT'S THIS SOFTWARE THAT LETS YOU WRITE STUFF VERBALLY RATHER THAN TYPING, ASSUMING IT WORKS, THAT IS.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. GET READY FOR "QUEEN INGRID"!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO PRINCESS HELGA OF ARENDELLE. BORN TO A LOVING FAMILY. DIED BY ACCIDENTAL MEANS. R.I.P.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is where Ingrid is crowned Arendelle's new queen. It's about time she did! Hope everyone's wearing their party hats.**

 **As a certain movie character once said: "It's party time. P-A-R-T-why? Because I gotta!"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime later, it was time. Today was the day that Ingrid would be crowned the new queen of Arendelle.

Joining the locals were ships carrying foreign ambassadors/representatives who have accepted Gerda's invitations to witness Arendelle's new ruler.

The ambassadors were informed ahead about the royal family's "specialness" and Gerda, out of new habit, was prepared to defend her family from whatever negativity was thrown her way. Instead, she learned that the visiting dignitaries were astounded by the news because it was rare to see a royal with magical abilities ascend to a kingdom's throne and those who knew Ingrid before were stunned that the firstborn of Arendelle's previous rulers had magic the whole time and were never told of it and they still lent support of this new discovery and offered to aid Arendelle in any way possible, which Gerda was grateful for.

Even Weselton, the nation that Gerda terminated business with after the duke's anti-magic outburst, was invited to join the celebration. The reason for this was because sometime after Gerda stopped trade with them, she later felt that punishing all of Weselton because of one man's immorality was too harsh and unfair. Her grudge was only against that old man who betrayed Helga and insulted Ingrid, not his home. But she was once again blinded by her rage to realize her error.

After word spread everywhere about this incident and the one that ended Helga and damaged the Arendelle royal family, Weselton's reputation crumbled and the other nations followed Gerda's example and they too withdrew support of them and Weselton's citizens and royal family were shunned as a result.

Gerda was unaware of this, but when she learned about it, she suddenly realized that she made yet another big mistake that brought misery to others. Not wanting other people to hurt because of another one of her decisions and feeling guilty for this, Gerda sent a letter to Weselton's king and queen to explain the situation.

Her daughters were also the reason for her change of heart for they convinced her to reconsider after telling her that taking her anger out on an entire nation of people who had no involvement with one old man's behavior was wrong and it reminded her of her mistake with Ingrid which she just barely repaired.

Eventually, the king and queen of Weselton received Gerda's message and they, in return, sent a message to the Arendelle family that said that they were unaware of what he, the duke, had done to them until he was returned with the ship crew informing them what happened and they not only apologized for his behavior, they also begged Gerda to reverse her decision and reinstate trade with them and Gerda agreed on the condition that the duke be removed as a representative of Weselton.

Weselton's rulers quickly accepted the terms and soon, trade resumed with both nations and eventually, kingdoms worldwide did the same and reinstated business with Weselton and sent apologies to the kingdom's rulers and people for abandoning and shaming them because of the duke and Weselton was back on friendly terms with Arendelle and others.

The same cannot be said for the duke however, or in this case, the former duke, because the king and queen of Weselton made good on their promise to Gerda and terminated his position as their representative and demoted him to working as a mere servant. This made the old man a target for persecution by other servants and workers. To them, seeing him miserable from his new life as a low-life worker was worth it and believed it served him right. That was because there were times when the old man, back when he was a duke, would mock and harass them for being, in his eyes, low and inferior to Weselton and now he was one of them. Weselton wasn't cruel to its workers and peasants, not even their prisoners (sometimes). But the former duke was the only one to endure this.

Learning how the former duke used to behave toward others, another thing of which was unheard of to them until recently, the rulers of Weselton improved working conditions to their workers and treated them better with promotions and rewards for their work and off-duty times for birthdays and holidays except for the old man who worked hard with only a day off once every two weeks and with little pay and this did not suit well with him, just as the royals expected.

One of the things he does now involves serving lemonade to anyone who demanded it. The former duke was annoyed and embarrassed at his current situation and nobody cared.

Now Weselton had a new representative whom they sent to Arendelle on their behalf and, except for being born and raised in Weselton, the new representative was nothing at all like his predecessor. He too had seen his fair share of his predecessor's antics and while he never reported it, even he was appalled at it.

The coronation was to be held inside the local stave church. But since there were too many people in the kingdom, a few filled the church while others remained outside, but they would still be able to hear every word spoken from within.

People everywhere were busy chatting and enjoying themselves, all hyped up for the ceremony to begin. They could not wait to meet their new queen.

Inside the castle, the servants got everything ready and the royal family were preparing themselves.

"It's here! It's finally here!" Anna squealed with high joy.

"True, but you've got to calm yourself, Anna." Elsa said, shaking her head in happy embarrassment at her sister's antics.

"But I can't calm down when I'm feeling so uppity!" Anna replied and hopped up and down in excitement like a bunny that kept going and going.

"Makes me wonder which of our aunts you got your goofy antics from." Elsa said.

Anna stopped hopping and looked at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You think I got my behavior from any of them?" Anna asked menacingly, slowly marching toward Elsa with a scary look on her face.

Elsa, getting a little afraid, started backing away until she bumped into her drawer.

"Well, did you?" Elsa asked.

Anna got close enough to be, literally, face to face with her frosty sister.

She stared into Elsa's eyes for a few moments, making Elsa nervous and wonder if she offended Anna with her comment.

"Let's see." Anna said seriously and raised her hand in a threatening manner, making Elsa flinch. She thought Anna was going to slap her.

"Anna . . ." Elsa said with worry.

"Does this answer your question, sis?" Anna asked and brought her hand down on Elsa . . .

. . . and Elsa burst into a fit of laughter.

"A-Anna! Sto-o-o-op! Q-q-q-quit t-t-tickling m-m-me!" Elsa begged and she squirmed from Anna's invasive fingers tickling her sides and underarms.

"Never!" Anna said and kept ticking Elsa. She loved hearing her laugh.

"I a-a-a-asked y-y-y-you n-n-nicely!" Elsa said and plopped a batch of snow behind Anna's neck, making her stop and squeal from the cold.

"Am I a walking target for your snow, Elsa?" Anna questioned after brushing all the snow from her back.

"That's the price of being my silly sister, Anna." Elsa said, catching her breath from her laughter.

"It seems that I'm not the only one with a weakness." Anna said and reached out for Elsa who jumped back instantly, thinking Anna was going to tickle her again.

But she didn't.

"That makes two of us, El." said Anna. "Your weakness is being tickled. Next time you even think about attacking me with your snow powers, I'll use my 'tickling powers' on you!" Anna said, scaring Elsa with another hand wave toward her. "The power . . . of my tickling fingers!"

"You got me there, Anna." Elsa admitted in false surrender.

Anna changed the subject.

"Wow! I can't believe that we're going to see Aunt Ingrid be Arendelle's new queen! She so deserves it after all she's been through." Anna said.

"True and I'm excited to witness this myself." said Elsa.

Later, a bell was heard ringing from outside, telling everybody that it was time.

"It's time!" Anna said.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked.

"Positively absolutely!" Anna said, making Elsa giggle from her backwards phrase.

"It's 'absolutely positively', Anna." Elsa said, rolling her eyes from Anna's silliness.

"What's that? You want another tickling?" Anna asked, eyeing her sister.

"No, no! I'm fine. Let's go. Mother, Father and Aunt Ingrid are waiting for us." Elsa said.

When they were fully dressed, Elsa and Anna walked out of their room together and went to the stave church.

Soon, everybody had gathered inside and around the church, everyone eagerly awaiting the royal family.

They soon got their wish when the castle doors opened and out stepped Gerda, Elsa, Anna, Agnarr and the woman whom this day was all about: Ingrid.

She was wearing the same uniform Gerda wore when she was crowned. It was Gerda's idea as she believed Ingrid deserved to wear it and that it was fair.

A servant stepped forward and did his job by yelling, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you all, the royal family of Arendelle!"

Applause was heard as everyone saw the family walking to the church, most of the applause and cheering was directed at Ingrid for certain reasons other than her about to be crowned.

They were nuts because of what she can do and Ingrid, taking advantage of the joy she felt, held up a hand and made an ice star that hovered in her hand, making the cheers more wild.

When Ingrid vanquished the snow star, the cheers died down and the royal family approached the front of the church where the kingdom's archbishop stood waiting.

"I thank you for tending to this event today, Your Holiness." Ingrid said to the bishop.

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness. Now, let us begin." he said and he began reciting a prayer in the Old Norse language.

Ingrid was then handed the royal scepter and orb, a custom of being crowned, and she stood before the attending audience in silence while the bishop kept speaking in Norse.

While in training with Gerda, she told Ingrid of how the coronation went and taught her how to handle the two objects she was now holding, remembering her own experience with the event.

Elsa, Gerda, Anna and Agnarr all stood by her side with happy looks on their faces.

Gerda was shedding tears of joy. Agnarr just smiled. Elsa and Anna stared at their aunt who was also showing a happy look on her face and were very proud of her.

Ingrid was instructed to place the items back where she got them and she did.

Then the bishop finished his speech with the words:

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krynd i pessum helga stao ek te fram fyrir yor . . ." (As she holds the holy properties and is crowned in this holy place)

. . . "I hereby present to you . . . Queen Ingrid of Arendelle!"

"All hail Queen Ingrid!" yelled everyone and applause roared throughout the church and outside.

Her family hugged her in full support while Ingrid stood in place with a happy look on her tear-stained face. Ingrid had finally gotten what she deserved after all of her years of hiding: a family that loved her, the public's full support and acceptance of her and her magic abilities, and her place as the rightful monarch of her own home kingdom.

Ingrid was finally happy and at peace with herself.

"Congratulations, Ingrid! I'm so very proud of you! We all are!" Gerda said and hugged Ingrid again to which the new queen returned back.

"Thanks Gerda!" said Ingrid.

"Same here, Aunt Ingrid!" said Anna.

"Thank you Anna and Elsa! You're the greatest nieces I could ever have!"

"Congratulations Ingrid! I know you'll rule well!" said Agnarr.

"Thank you, Agnarr! You're the best brother in-law I could ask for!"

The royals walked out of the stave church and more applause roared from everyone outside.

"We all love you, Queen Ingrid!" someone shouted.

Everyone else agreed and started chanting Ingrid's name at the top of their lungs as admiration for their new queen.

As a way of thanking the people for their gratitude, Ingrid put on a magic display for the kingdom by freezing the fountains in lovely ice sculptures and produced snowflakes and ice statues of the royal family. She even made one with Helga included and the crowds cheered again. Elsa stepped in and the two blew everyone's minds away with their magical performances.

Later that day, a party was held outside on the courtyard. Tables of refreshments were put out and everyone chatted away while the royals stood in the center, overlooking them.

"This is the greatest day ever!" Anna said out loud while munching on a sandwich. Anna was wearing a green and yellow dress with her hair in pigtails.

"Indeed it is." said Elsa. She was wearing a blue dress she made out of her own ice and it was decorated with snowflakes, something she believed should be her and Arendelle's new symbol that everyone would recognize. She even braided her hair into a French braid with snowflake decorations in it and had it across her shoulder. Several people thought she was lovely that way.

"But please don't talk with your mouth full." Elsa joked.

"Whoops!" Anna said and swallowed her food.

Ingrid approached her nieces with a cup of tea. She went back to wearing her "Snow Queen" dress, feeling that it was part of her. She would only wear other clothing for certain days and events that required them. Her dress symbolized her freedom.

"Hello Anna and Elsa. How are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're doing fine, Aunt Ingrid. What about you?" Elsa asked.

"Everyone's happy to see me and they've been begging me to perform magic tricks." said Ingrid.

"Did you?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I've created little statues for children and ice flowers for couples wishing to express their love for their loved ones and I even thought of something else to plan today. Something that's never been done before."

"Really? What is it?" Elsa asked.

"It involves you, Elsa." she hinted.

"Tell us!" Anna begged.

Ingrid whispered it to them to make sure nobody else caught on to the surprise she had planned for the kingdom.

They gasped.

"Can you really pull that off?" Anna asked.

"With two ice magicians, it shouldn't be hard." said Ingrid.

"I'm most definitely in, Aunt Ingrid!" Elsa exclaimed.

"See you later." Ingrid said and kissed Elsa's forehead.

"Hey, what about me?" Anna false pouted.

Ingrid gave Anna one too.

"Better?" Ingrid asked.

"Yup!" Anna said and Ingrid departed to see Gerda.

Anna turned to Elsa and said, "So, have you been training with Ingrid on how to use your cool powers?" Anna said then giggled from her "cool" remark.

Elsa laughed too at the pun. "Yeah, I have. I've learned that my powers are connected to my emotions. When I'm happy, they're lovely. But when I'm sad, scared or angry, they become scary-looking. Since nobody fears me for my magic, I can feel happy all the time now. No more holding back for me anymore." Elsa said.

Weeks before the coronation, Elsa had been meeting with Ingrid in private once a day, every day where the young princess spent an hour training with her aunt to perfect her power. At first Elsa failed, but in time, her abilities started to improve to the point where she could release and retract her magic at will rather than her magic running loose on its own and freezing things and other people.

As of today, Elsa had mastered her own powers and became, like her aunt, a fully trained sorceress. She no longer harbored fear of hurting anyone or creating ice-related disasters, making herself, in her eyes, safe to be around.

"So you have happy magic?" Anna questioned, making Elsa giggle.

"I guess you can call it that." Elsa said. "Now Arendelle has two magicians to admire and to rely on for solving problems and repelling all kinds of outside threats. Anyone who wishes to bring harm to Arendelle is going to have a hard time against Aunt Ingrid and I." Elsa replied and sipped her drink.

"Now that's the tough sister I like nowadays! You're no longer afraid of anyone or anything and those who try to hurt you will get a cold lesson!" said Anna. "Eventually after all this, boys will wanna have you! You'll make a wonderful girlfriend to a man some day!"

Elsa nearly spit out her drink. "Anna, it's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?"

"We're young, Elsa. We're supposed to think about stuff like that." Anna replied.

"Well, yes we're adolescents, but we just got our aunt back and our family back together. Let's enjoy that now and worry about dating later on." Elsa said.

"Hmm, good point. Still, I hope I meet someone adorable when I get older. Perhaps a prince . . . or maybe a simple person outside from royalty." Anna said, dreaming of her imaginary dream guy.

"Maybe. As long as neither one doesn't hurt you in any way." said Elsa.

"Who would dare try to break the heart of the kingdom's most adorable princess?" Anna asked.

"You never know and I hope that never happens to you or me." Elsa said.

"Now who's worrying about the future?" Anna replied.

Elsa realized it was true.

"Ok, you really got me." she said.

Then something came to her.

"Hey Anna. What is that amazing smell?" she said and she and Anna took a whiff of the air and recognized the scent. It was their favorite one of all.

"CHOCOLATE!" they said together and giggled.

"Let's go find it." Anna said and the sisters walked their way through the crowds to search for the chocolate which they craved.

Eventually when the day ended, so did the party and everyone began to leave the courtyard grounds. The foreign visitors were offered, by Ingrid, a place in the castle to stay for the night and they accepted her offer. Come sunrise, they would set sail for their countries.

While all this happened, Gerda remembered something. While she succeeded in ridding Arendelle of the former duke, there was one more person that needed to be dealt with.

This someone was, besides the duke, also partly responsible for ruining her and Ingrid's lives before and thus needed to face punishment.

At night, while everyone was now sound asleep, Gerda stayed up for a while to think up a way to bring this certain individual to justice. She assumed that this person was watching her via magic, so she had to feign ignorance for now to evade suspicion otherwise her plan would fail.

 _For Helga, Ingrid, my family and all of Arendelle . . ._ Gerda thought as she wandered the castle walls.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. Ingrid is now the new queen and she couldn't be happier! WHOO!**

 **Gerda reinstated business with Weselton but only if the duke was kicked out and it came true. He is now an offical LOSER!**

 **Now Gerda is plotting on getting even with another someone who had involvement in the family's misery. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?**

 **The coronation scene was borrowed from the movie and I even translated some of what the bishop says via the Frozen wiki website. I hope I got it right or whoever translated it online did.**

 **Feel free to comment. The story is almost done.**

 **If you want to see Gerda get her revenge, then give me a "Whoo-hoo!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**This will be the final chapter of "Cold Reunion". Here is where Gerda puts her plan into action. Ingrid and the royal family got their happy ending and now Gerda has a final task to take care of to ensure that her family lives in peace for good.**

 **To Nissan: What do you know of the Headless Horseman? If a fic showing the Frozen group meeting this character is to happen, I need to know. I'm also testing your knowledge of the HH to be sure.**

* * *

Days later, the festivities died down, everyone left the castle grounds and the dignitaries sailed back to their nations and Arendelle was now ruled by Ingrid.

Gerda woke up early one night and stealthily exited her room and the entire castle until she was by herself in a hidden underground chamber she and her husband built once before for emergency situations. Nobody was there except for her, just as she planned.

When she made sure the coast was clear, Gerda took a few minutes to mentally gather herself. While what she was about to do was familiar, at the same time, she was going to have to act differently in order for her plan to work. This was also something her family was to never know, not even Ingrid despite telling her that no secrets were to be kept from anyone ever again. This was the only exception.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Gerda closed her eyes in concentration and started to whisper a name thrice.

Soon, a purple cloud appeared and in stepped a figure. It was someone Gerda hadn't seen in years. Someone she hoped to never see again, but tonight, she had to.

It was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why hello, Gerda! Long time no see!" he said gleefully upon seeing Gerda.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin." Gerda said blankly.

"My, my. It's been years since we've last met. You've aged quite lovely, I must say. Wish I could say the same thing for myself, what with being immortal and such." he complimented.

Gerda didn't respond to that.

"I hear that your sister Ingrid, the one with the ice powers I recall, has returned and she is now the new queen of this kingdom. Good for her." he said.

"It's true. She's back home, she's replaced me as Arendelle's queen as it was meant to be and I'm very happy for her." said Gerda.

"I'm also aware of the tragic passing of your other sister, Helga, long ago. You have my condolences. I have to admit though that what happened with her that day and how you handled the situation afterward are two things even I find very appalling. And they call _me_ a Dark One. Talk about backstabbing betrayal." said Rumple.

While Rumple was known by his customers to be a liar, him having standards on certain bad actions was true. Like everyone else, Rumple believed that what Gerda did back then was low even for him, although he was the one who sold her the object that was capable of trapping Ingrid in the first place. To be honest, when he offered the urn to them as a failsafe should Ingrid go rogue, he didn't expect any of them to actually use it on her at all. He thought they would never resort to such a practice. But it happened, he was wrong and it was carved into the history of Arendelle and the royal family forever.

The dealmaker's words stung Gerda like usual. Even thought she and Ingrid are now at peace with each other, that event still bothered her. But she shook it out of her head to focus on her personal mission.

"Well, the former Weselton duke has been dealt with and is now out of power. From what I have heard from his kingdom's rulers, he is now the very thing he used to persecute for his own amusement: a mere servant." Gerda said with pleasure, knowing that man got what he deserved for his persecution beliefs against her family.

"Yay verily. Serves him right. Now then, back to the present. Why have you brought me here into your fine home?" he asked, glaring around the chamber.

"I summoned you here because I am in need of something to help protect my family against a future threat that I've recently discovered." she said.

"Oh, I thought you and Ingrid have put your differences aside." he asked with puzzlement.

"We have, but it's not her I'm talking about . . . or my eldest daughter. I fear that another magical being out there will one day seek us out and do them harm and so, that is why I called you here. I am in need of another urn. Yes, I know I misused the previous urn before and I promised Ingrid that another object of the sort would never touch my hands again, but this time I intend to use it for preventive measures against the future threat." Gerda said.

"Hmm. Well, you did destroy the other urn I gave you after you released its occupant. I don't know. What could you possibly offer me to prove yourself worthy of possessing another trap?" asked Rumple, trying to haggle or bargain with the former queen.

Gerda told him what her offer was and Rumple liked it.

"That sounds very irresistible. Alright then, deal." he said and started to use his magic and soon another urn appeared in his hands.

It looked exactly like the urn Ingrid was trapped in. Gerda shook the thought off and focused on the task at hand.

"Here you are, dear. A second magic urn, ready to use against your feared invader." he said.

Gerda took the urn and stared at it. She got what she needed for her task.

"You remember how to use it, don't you? It's been years since you've last used one." he asked.

"Yes, I'm still very aware of how to handle a magic urn after all these years." said Gerda.

"Good. Now, will that be all for you?" he asked.

"There is one more thing. Before you leave, would you care to know the name of the invader I speak of? It's only fair." Gerda asked, playing it cool.

"You've seen this person before?" he asked.

"Indeed I have. It's someone I regret having ever met besides Weselton's previous duke and the man who once tried to kidnap and sell Helga and I as children." said Gerda.

"This should be interesting. Who could it possibly be, Your Highness?" Rumple asked.

" **YOU!** " Gerda said and she quickly opened the urn and it started to suck Rumpelstiltskin inside.

Rumple was surprised by the former queen's action and stared at Gerda with a shocked look.

"What?! We made a deal! You lied to me!" he yelled as he was being absorbed in the urn.

"I'm a 'backstabbing betrayer', remember? Now we are even." Gerda said.

This was part of her plan. Gerda summoned Rumpelstiltskin in order to trick him into giving her another urn so she can use it against him. Now she had punished the two people responsible for ruining the lives of herself and her family.

As soon as Rumple was completely sucked in, Gerda closed the lid and kept her hand firmly pressed on top of it out of habit of him trying to escape even though he couldn't unless someone opened the urn which she had zero intention of doing whatsoever.

"I did it." she said to herself. She had trapped the infamous Rumpelstiltskin and unlike Ingrid's imprisonment, Gerda had no remorse for what she did tonight.

Now she was able to truly move on.

But first, she had to hide the urn to that nobody would ever find it and release him. Knowing Rumple, he would do what Ingrid first did when she was freed: extract revenge. But unlike Ingrid, Rumple would most likely finish the job were he to be released from the urn.

Gerda knew how to do just that. But it would have to be done tonight before anyone saw her.

She silently snuck out of her safe chamber and was about to make a decision when she heard a random noise.

"Gerda?" asked the person. It sounded like a woman.

Gerda turned and saw Ingrid standing behind her.

"Ingrid!" Gerda said in a whisper.

"What are you doing?" Ingrid asked and then eyed the urn in her hands and became suspicious. "Why do you have that with you?"

Gerda, now having been discovered, had no choice but to explain her activity and explain she did and Ingrid calmed down after she learned everything.

"So, that urn contains . . . _him_?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes. Like I said before, bargaining with him for that previous urn long ago was a big mistake and this is my way of punishing him for that. Now I need to store him away where nobody can find him because if he were to ever be free from this thing, he will surely come after us." said Gerda.

Ingrid knew what that was like as she nearly did the same thing. She had an idea and suggested that she freeze it.

Gerda agreed and handed the urn to the current queen who instantly froze it in her hands with enough power to make the ice unmeltable. No matter how hot it was, the ice encasing the urn would never ever dissolve. Now its prisoner can never be freed.

Next came the part of disposing the urn. Ingrid requested that she help out with that.

Gerda was about to say that she be the one to do it alone, feeling that she still needed to fix the mess she made with the urn incident years back and remembered of her promise to never allow another urn to get in their way again besides Ingrid freezing it shut just a few seconds ago. However, Gerda thought about it and realized that having Ingrid tag along would be a good idea, so she changed her mind.

"Okay Ingrid. Follow me." Gerda said.

Looking around for strangers, Gerda and Ingrid traveled out onto the ship docks.

The ice around the urn was cold, but Gerda didn't care. The ice came from her now-loving sister and she loved the feel of it. Ingrid's magic ice was wonderful to feel to her, Elsa's too. Gerda also assumed that Rumpelstiltskin was probably freezing inside right about now. A man with a cold soul deserved to freeze for eternity. It fit him well.

Gerda considered using a rowboat to row far out to sea for her plan, but Ingrid insisted they walk out there via an ice bridge which she started to form in the ocean.

"Good thinking, Ingrid." Gerda said.

Ingrid smiled and the two walked far out into the sea until they were certainly far from land.

Ingrid and Gerda stared out at the open sea, unable to see anything beyond other than the pale moonlight shining all over the land.

"Care to do the honors, Your Majesty?" Gerda said, addressing her sister by her new title with pride.

Ingrid, touched by that, nodded and took the urn from Gerda and stood at the edge of her own ice bridge.

"For Helga, for mother and father, and for our family and all of Arendelle. May luck shine upon us all as I lead Arendelle into a bright and glorious future. Justice is finally served. May you three rest in peace."

"That was lovely, Ingrid." Gerda said.

"Thank you." Ingrid said. She looked at the urn and said to it angrily, "And may you freeze in this thing for all eternity, you liar!"

With that said, Ingrid threw the ice-covered urn as hard and as far as she could and the urn landed in the ocean and started to sink, never to be seen again.

"We're free now." Gerda said.

After that, Gerda and Ingrid hugged each other for a good ten seconds and when they broke apart, Ingrid placed her hands on Gerda's cheeks, soothing them with gentle ice, and placed a loving kiss on Gerda's forehead. Her lips were cold and left an icy touch on Gerda's skin and she embraced it with a smile and a giggle.

They walked back to shore and the castle, holding hands like the good old days.

The royal family of Arendelle had finally gotten the happy ending it deserved. Two sisters, once accepting of each other who were then broken apart and then reunited years later, have finally restored their relationship back to what it was long ago with positive results. Two of their enemies were defeated, never to be heard from again. The kingdom had gotten a new and loving queen it long deserved and the magical affinity that coursed through the veins of the new queen and her eldest niece were now publicly accepted and treasured as beautiful, wonderful gifts rather than curses that needed to be concealed and removed.

The past was now in the past and they can finally move on to a brighter, happier future.

Arendelle was going to be just fine being ruled by a magical queen.

THE END

* * *

 **That was the second most touching ending I've ever written. It would make anyone cry, but not me! I'm the toughest chick in the whole world! Nope, I'm not gonna shed a single tear. Not me! No siree!**

 **My eyes are red, but I'm not crying. They're just irritated by all this dust in my home. Yeah, that's it! It's just . . . just . . .**

 ***bawls my eyes out***

 **OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! I'M CRYIN' LIKE A BIG BABY! I JUST LOVE HAPPY, JUSTIFIABLE ENDINGS TO STORIES LIKE THIS! IF THIS WERE PART OF THE OUAT SHOW, IT WOULD WIN SO MANY AWARDS!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story! I am very proud to have written it! A sequel is planned, but I'm going to need time off before I start writing it.**


End file.
